


A New Start

by jo_kay927



Series: Oulaw Felenico [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927
Summary: Arthur's a young Felenico, a half-cat half-human, with no home and lives on the streets...but a chance encounter changes his life for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound

He sticks to the shadows as he searches out his next mark, shying away from the Lawmen as he continues walking down the alleyways...only to pause at the sight of two men that are different from the usual folk around here. His eyes slit as he catches sight of a satchel around the younger mans shoulder and smirks as he makes his way closer, lowering his hat over his eyes as his sensitive hearing picking up their conversation as he waits for the perfect moment to strike.  
"Hosea, we need one! I know you disagree on Slavery, and I do as well...but in order to get the bigger picture, we need to invest so we can grow"  
The older man sighs "Dutch, do you know just what you will be getting yourself into with purchasing one? The cost alone would put us weeks, dare say months, behind our goal of purchasing land out West" he shakes his head and places a hand on the others shoulder "I don't see how purchasing another mouth to feed will help with our plans"  
Dutch shrugs off the hand and growls "You just need some God dam Faith! This plan will work an-" he is cut off as he falls into the dirt and watches as a kid runs off with his satchel.  
A smirk crosses his face as he makes a break for it, ducking into an alley as he hears the men give chase and he quickly scales a wall before hiding in the shadows as the men pause in front of him.  
Dutch snarls as he pulls out his knife while scanning the area "Come out Kid! Or I'll gut you where you stand!" His eyes shift as he spots movement within the shadows and he narrows his eyes "There's nowhere to run, just return what you stole and I'll let you go away without a hole in your gut"  
Hosea pauses as he cocks his head to one side and cringes as he pulls out his firearm "Dutch...I would back away if I were you"  
The younger man frowns at his friends behaviour, but stiffens in slight fear at the sound of a deep and deadly growl. He shakes the fear away and straightens as he glares into the shadows "I won't warn you again, Kid!" but ends up taking a step backwards as the Kid moves out from the shadows.  
He bares his teeth at the one called Dutch and snarls as he throws the satchel back at him "Have it back, there ain't nothin' good in there anyways" his eyes flicker to the other man and he hisses "You stupid or somethin'? Put that aways before the idiot folk around here bring the Law over"  
Hosea nods and holsters his weapon "Come along Dutch...you've got your satchel back and we need to keep moving"  
Dutch ignores him as he checks his inventory before narrowing his eyes at the Kid "You little thief! Where is the bracelet and dried meat you stole" he reaches out and grabs him by the scruff of his collar, knocking off the Kids hat only to jump back in terror as the body shifts into a Lion.  
The Felenico snarls and pins the man beneath his clawed paws. His eyes slit as he curls back his lips to reveal his sharp teeth and he snaps his jaws beside Dutchs cheek, causing him to flinch, before he shifts back "Don't cha' dare touch me or next time I'll be the one who be gutting you!" with that he lets him go and retracts his claws before grabbing his hat and climbs up a wall, making his getaway along the rooftops.  
Hosea sighs as he helps his friend up from the floor "You are one lucky Bastard! As it is rare for a feral one not to kill you when they are forced to reveal themselves" he frowns and waves a hand in front of the other mans eyes "Dutch? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"  
Dutch shakes him off as he stares in the direction the Felenico ran in "Hosea...I think I have found a way for the Plan to work that would benefit us both"  
"Now Dutch I-"  
He cuts him off "I told you to have some Faith and God has shown us the way! The only thing now to discuss...is who's turn it is to find money to pay for a few more nights in this lovely town" with that he wraps an arm around his friends shoulder as they head to the local Hotel.

+RDR2+RDR2+

The Felenico watches from the rooftops as Dutch and Hosea head to the Hotel and he shrugs as he leans against the chimney as he digs into the food while looking at the pretty purple stoned silver bracelet he couldn't help but take. Once he has finished eating, he makes sure the coast is clear before jumping down and makes his way to the local Fence.  
Simon smirks as he catches sight of the Kid and waves him over "What you get this time, Arthur?"  
Arthur shrugs as he hands over a couple of pocket watches and belt buckles "How much?"  
He looks them over and shrugs "I'll give you $5 for the lot"  
"Come on Simon! Those buckles are gold and the watches work"  
Simon rubs his chin "I'll make it $7...$20 if you throw in that pretty bracelet"  
Arthur flinches and looks at the piece of jewellery before sighing and shaking his head "$7 will be fine"  
"It's a pleasure doing business with you"  
He rolls his eyes "Sure it is" with that he takes the money and rounds the corner to climb up onto the roofs as he makes his way over to the General Store, smiling as he gets there before it closes and he jumps down so he can enter. He looks around the shelves for the journal...only to sigh in disappointment as the space it normally occupies is empty today  
"Sorry Arthur, some guy brought it earlier and seeing as he paid in cash not credit, I couldn't refuse"  
He nods "That's ok" with that he heads over to the clothes section and grabs a new clean shirt that is three times his size  
"That's mighty big for a Kid your size, you sure you want to waste your money on this?"  
Arthur smirks "Yeah, its good to keep the chill out" with that he hands over his money before removing his hat as he tugs on the shirt and then checks through his pockets for one of the many belts he owns.  
The Shopkeeper sighs as coins and food fall out of the kids pocket and he shakes his head as he reaches under the till for one of the satchels that got ruined last week during the shootout and holds it out "Here, take this"  
He pauses in his crouched position "You sure Mister?" at the nod, he smiles "That's mighty nice of you" with that he chucks in his coins and scraps along with his belts before grabbing his hat and leaving the shop as he heads to find a place to sleep for the night.

+RDR2+RDR2+

*5am the Next Morning*

Hosea lets out a sigh as he watches Dutch pacing the room and he glances at his pocket watch "Dutch, what are you doing pacing at this time in the morning?" He lets out a yawn as he sits up and rubs his face "Maybe we should postpone our meeting with the Mews? As the way you are acting, there is no way they won't think this is legit"  
Dutch pauses in his pacing and huffs as he its on the edge of his bed "Sorry Hosea, but I can't stop thinking of that feral Felenico wh-"  
"Arthur"  
He frowns and looks up at his friend "How do you know he is called Arthur?"  
Hosea shrugs "Visited the Fence and paid him a bit extra for some information...however he has no idea about young Arthur being a Felenico" he shrugs "The rumour is that he killed the Gang his Father rode with after they double crossed him, shopped him to the Law and then killed his Mother" he sighs "They stole him, thought they could sell him only they ended up paying with their lives" with that he pulls out a cigarette and lights it "According to the Fence, Arthur was found by the previous Sheriff trembling and covered in blood with the ex-Gang torn to shreds by some wild big cat"  
Dutch slowly nods "And they never put two and two together? Figured out that he must be a Felenico?"  
He chuckles "Dutch, people believe that the only Felenicos out there are those in 'Shops' as they are called" he gives him a sad smile "Those who are Felenicos tend to hand themselves in as they are well cared for, what with the rich folk wanting to show them off and are willing to keep them in the life of luxury with the cost being their bodies" he shrugs "They get a better life there than in a Brothel"  
The younger man thinks it over before standing and heads over to the window, to gaze out into the awakening City "I want him Hosea, just think of the possibilities having a Felenico would bring us! Not just a useful weapon...but a means to move up the social ladder and rake in the cash" he sighs "We can't keep going on with just the two of us, not if we want to make a better future"  
Hosea watches the way his friends shoulders droop and sighs "I must be going soft in my old age" at the look of hope, he smiles "Come lets find the young boy, however I have one condition if he agrees to join us"  
"And what is that?"  
He looks straight into the caramel eyes and states "Under no circumstances will he be collared. It will be his discussion to either stay with us or choose to leave...I won't allow his freewill to be stolen just so we can have a Felenico on our side"  
Dutch gives him a thoughtful look before nodding and holds out his hand "Deal"  
A smile crosses his face as he accepts the handshake before pulling on his coat as he follows Dutch out of the room "So, do you have a plan to find young Arthur?"  
"Don't worry, Hosea...I have a plan"

*Later That Day Around 12pm*

Arthur grumbled as the Barman shoves him out of the Saloon doors and he growls as he bares his teeth while shouting "Didn't want any your shit food anyways!" with that he kicks a stone before making his way through the people milling about in the Town. After bumping into a number of people, he smiles as he quickly turns into an alleyway and scales the wall to hide himself out of view as he checks over his takings.  
A noise grabs his attention and he frowns at the high pitched whistle before putting his things away and heads off to investigate...only to huff as he spots the two men from yesterday and he shakes his head while watching as the one named Dutch paces as he nervously glances down each alleyway.  
He rolls his eyes at the move (As if I'd be that stupid) and glances at the other man, only for his heart to freeze in shock as the man stares directly at him.  
Hosea smiles at the sight of the Felenico and reaches into his satchel, all the while not breaking eye contact, as he pulls out a bar of chocolate along with a tin of strawberries and stands.  
Dutch stops his pacing at the move and frowns as he follows his friends gaze, only for his eyes to widen at the sight of the Felenico hidden in the shadows of a chimney on the roof. He clears his throat and goes to speak, but is stopped by a hand on his bicep and a quiet "Shh"  
Once sure Dutch won't speak, he places the treats on the floor before stepping back and retreats to a safe distance while taking his friend with him.  
Arthur slits his eyes and scents the air before slowly moving out from the shadows as he quickly glances between the food and the two strange men. A nervous growl escapes his chest as he slowly but cautiously makes his way off the roof and down to the ground. Once on floor he sniffs the air and hesitantly makes his way closer to the offerings and once in range, he snaps up the treats and quickly scarpers back up onto the safty of the roof. He glances at the men as he retracts his claws, ripping off the lid of the tin before tipping the contents into his mouth.  
Hosea smiles at the sound of a purr and turns to his friend with a quiet tone "Seems young Arthur has a sweet tooth" he watches as the Felenico throws the empty tin away before starting on the chocolate.  
Dutch slowly nods and takes a step forward, only to pause at the sound of a deep growl. He holds his hands up in an act of surrender "Now, just hear me out"  
Arthur bares his teeth but cocks his head to one side as he licks the last bits of chocolate off the wrapper "I listenin'" he stares into the caramel eyes "Whatcha want?"  
He clears his throat and lowers his hands, resting them on his belt as he looks up at the Kid "Now, we have a proposition for you an-"  
"I ain't gonna suck your cock and neither let cha fuck me, so you can shove your propositions up yer ass!"  
Dutch looks at him in shock before giving him a hurt look "Now, is that anyway to speak to a Gentleman who was about to offer you a hot meal and a nice bath?"  
Arthur cocks his ears forward and gives him a suspicious look "A hot meal? What do ya want in return?" He glances between both men and lets out a nervous growl "Not that I wanna go with yous"  
Hosea stands and slowly walks up beside Dutch before gazing up at the Felenico "The only thing in return we want is your loyalty, as without loyalty there is nothing" he removes his hat and holds it against his chest "We know what happens to those like yourself and wish to keep you safe from them"  
The other man steps forward "We are not good men but we are not like those so called civilised men, those who get pleasure from collaring and treating your kind like Slaves-" he goes to continue, only to quieten at Hosea's touch and nods at the slight shake of the mans head, and straightens "Life on the streets is not a good life for a Kid and on my word of honour, I will not touch you in anyway that you don't want"  
Arthur thinks it through before slowly shifting off the roof and onto the ground "So, let me get this straight. You'll be offerin' me a hot meal and a bath...and all ya want in return is loyalty?" He looks at both men in confusion "How do ya not know I'll stab you in the backs and rob ya?"  
Dutch chuckles "Easy. You returned my satchel and when you had the chance to kill me, you let me go" with that he steps to the side "Now come, lets get a hot meal inside that skinny body of yours"  
The Felenico sniffs and moves to stand beside him, keeping his guard up as the other man leads the way. He slits his eyes and walks a step behind the man named Dutch with Hosea leading the way "You two are some queer folk, dunno if I'm soft or just too trusting...either way, as long as I get that meal you be offering, I'll see what proposition you give"  
He raises an eyebrow but nods "I guess compared to the people of this town, we are rather odd...but tell me this, why did you reveal yourself to us? That being your true form?"  
Arthur shrugs "Normal folk back off with just a growl, but ya startled me and I shifted" he huffs "Cost me a nice shirt that did" he pauses at the Saloon and huffs "The Owner here don't like me, kicks me out and refuses to serve me"  
Dutch places a hand on the Kids shoulder, pausing slightly at the way he tenses before continuing "Hosea, get us three hot meals and a round of drinks while myself and Arthur here find a table" he watches Hosea go and smiles as he stirs the young man to a hidden corner. After taking his seat he leans back and looks at the Kid, noting the dirty matted hair under the hat along with the mud splatted over his skin "Maybe we should order you a bath straight after eating" he reaches out to touch, only to withdraw his hand at a hiss and he cringes at the bloody claw marks along his forearm  
"I warned ya! I don't like to be touched" he glances around to make sure his actions wasn't spotted and relaxes as no-one bats an eyelid. He turns his narrow eyed gaze at the man and bares his teeth "Next time I'll slice you so deep, you'll bleed out in minutes!" He looks up as Hosea appears and his nose twitches at the delicious aroma.  
Hosea raises an eyebrow at Dutches bloody forearm and shakes his head as he puts the plates down along with the beer bottles "Arthur, not that Dutch didn't undoubtedly deserve it...but can you at least try to show some restraint with your actions and show some manners" he gently pats the Kids shoulder before taking his own seat opposite Dutch.  
Arthur huffs and nods as he digs into the meal with his fingers, only to hiss in shock as Hosea slaps his hand with the handle of a knife  
"Manners, Arthur"  
He forces down his snarl and snatches the utensils, holding them awkwardly as he eats like the normal folk. He pierces the meat and chews with his mouth open "So...how did you two meet?"  
A smile crosses Hosea's face as he ignores the behaviour before answering "Young Dutch here caught me trying to rob him, at the same time I realised he was trying to rob me" he chuckles "We then decided to join forces, after all...two people looking out for each other survive longer than one with no-one"  
Arthur pauses as he finishes his meal and looks at both men "Never had anyone lookin' out for me" he shrugs "Ma was killed and Pa was hanged by the Law four years back, been on me own since I was eleven" he looks up "You meant what cha said back in the alley? That you wanna me to join ya?"  
Dutch smiles "Of course, Son. Besides we could use having someone with your unique talents" at the snarl, he shakes his head "Not that kind of talents...I was referring to the way people underestimate you, of just how dangerous you really are"  
"Like you did the other day?"  
"Yes, exactly that" he gives him a thoughtful look "The choice is yours, either join us and have two people who will watch your back...or after that bath I promised you, you can return to your life out on your own on the streets"  
He thinks through both options and shrugs "Think I'll give ya both a go" he stretches his back "Besides, no skin off my nose if I'll have to kill ya for going back on your word" he stands grabbing his hat from the table "Doubt the Law would give two shits anyway"  
A chuckle escapes Dutch's throat "You are a delight" with that he also stands and gestures for him to follow as he heads out to the Hotel.


	2. The Delights Of A Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets a bath

The Hotel Owner smiles as one of the Visitors enter his building "Ah, Mister Smith! Your room is all cleaned and set up for you and your friend. I hope you have decided to stay a while longer than just the night? As-" he pauses as he spots Arthur entering behind the man and he sighs as he shakes his head, moving out from behind the desk as he goes to shoo the Kid away "I'm so sorry about him, I'd check your pockets if I were you"  
Arthur grumbles as the man tries to shove him out the door, but turns to look up as Dutch grabs the mans arm  
"He is with me"  
The Owner frowns as he glances down at the Kid and sighs as he lets go "Are you sure Mister Smith? As this one here is a trouble maker"  
Dutch smiles "That I am" he pulls out five dollar bills and places them on the counter with a raised eyebrow "I wish to order two private baths, no questions asked?"  
Arthur smirks at the questioning look and chuckles as the man nods and pockets the cash  
"I'll get Susan to get it ready for you" with that he disappears behind the door.  
A frown crosses the Felenico's face "Why give him five dollars when a bath is only twenty-five cents?"  
Dutch smirks "Keeps him from questioning as to why Archibald Smith is taking a known trouble maker off the street and giving him a bath" he shrugs "Money silences all folk, the good and the bad" a smirk crosses his face "Besides, it isn't my money" with that he straightens as the Hotel Owner appears  
"Your baths will be ready shortly"  
He nods and turns to the Kid "Follow me" before heading upstairs.  
Arthur frowns but shrugs as he follows the older man, only to pause as Dutch enters a bedroom. His hackles raise as he slowly follows, but calms as he spots Dutch rummaging through a bag "What cha' doin?"  
Dutch looks up and shrugs "Finding you some better fitting clothes" with that he passes him a blue striped shirt, some dark workman jeans with red suspenders before going through his coats "Now, which coat would suit you?"  
He rolls his eyes "Does it really matter?" At the raised eyebrow, he huffs "The tan one looks good"  
A frown crosses his face as he picks up the jacket before gazing at him "You really like this?"  
Arthur nods "Yeah, it's a nice colour"  
Dutch shrugs "It's yours then" with that he grabs a pair of boots before grabbing his spare red unionsuit as he leads Arthur to the bathing room.

Susan Grimshaw smiles as Mister Smith appears, but she frowns in confusion at the sight of Arthur "Mister Smith? What is the meaning of this? You can't surely be taking the boy in there with yourself?"  
Dutch smiles and puts on the charm "Ah, my sweet Susan" he moves closer and takes her hand in his, kissing the back of it before bowing "I will just make sure that he does indeed scrub himself clean without him taking advantage of the beautiful women whom wish to enchant him, as you have done so with my heart"  
Her cheeks darken and she lets out a soft giggle "Oh my, you are a charmer Mister Smith"  
"It's Dutch, my friends call me Dutch" he moves within her personal space, noting how her eyes darken and her breathing quickens as he whispers in her ear "I hope that one day we shall be more than just friends" with that he leans back to gaze into her eyes.  
A blush darkens her cheeks and she nods "I would like that" she turns to the boy "The water is nice and hot, I'll inform the girls that you both shall not be disturbed" with that she heads off.  
Arthur watches her go before turning to Dutch "Ya know? I think she likes ya, especially if that smell is anythin' to go by"  
Dutch frowns as he holds open the door "Smell? What smell?"  
The Felenico squeezes past him and once the door is shut, he drops the bundle of new clothes and begins stripping out of his old stuff "The smell folk let off when they go all silly" he places his hat on his satchel before shrugging out of his shirt and starts on his belt "A lotta men have the smell when they go off with the ladies at the Saloon, although none of the ladies do"  
"Ah, I think you are referring to lust and arousal. The feeling that takes over a persons mind just like the whiskey does"  
Arthur shrugs "Dunno, never been interested in another and lucky for me, none smells like that towards me" with that he removes the last of his clothes and slowly climbs into the iron tab, groaning in delight at the feeling of the luxury water running over his skin "Now I see why folk take baths" he relaxes into the water with a rumbling purr.  
He smiles at the sound and cautiously moves forward "May I keep my word to Susan, and help scrub you clean?"  
Arthur tenses and goes silent while narrowing his eyes, only to shrug "Go for it, but try anythin' and I'll add to your scratches" he watches as the older man approaches and kneels beside the bath.  
Dutch rolls his sleeves up and grabs the bar of soap before dunking it in the water to soap up his hands. Once soapy enough, he places the bar back on the side and gently runs his hands over the Felenicos scalp...and smiles as the purring starts again "We'll get you looking like a Gentleman, the hardest part will be getting you to act like one"  
He shrugs "Don't see the point of actin' what I ain't" with that he arches into the hands "Not 'ad anyone wash me since Ma was alive" a smile crosses his face "Used to share a bath with me dog, Copper. Was my bested friend in the world 'nd I loved that Mutt"  
The older man nods before rinsing the soapy locks and smiles "Well, that I wasn't expecting" at the frown, he shrugs as he runs his fingers through the Felenicos hair "Thought your hair matched mine in colour rather than Hosea's" with that he slowly moves his hand into the Kids scruff, only to pause at the warning growl and removes his hand "You'll have to keep that hidden, it's the only thing that gives away what you actually are"  
Arthur rolls his eyes "Been hiding myself since I was eleven" he scrubs his leg with the bar of soap "It's nobody's business as to what I am"  
"What about when you meet a pretty woman for the first time? Hosea mentioned that your kind are monogamous" at the confused frown, he elaborates "When a Felenico has sex for the first time, they stay loyal and together with the person for the rest of their lives" the sound of a chuckle snaps him out of his thoughts and he glances down at the Felenico with a raised eyebrow "And what, pray tell, is so funny?"  
The Felenico shrugs "That's never gonna happen to me, as the gal I 'ad sex with got killed and I killed the bastard who fucked me" he starts scrubbing his arms "Happen back when those of me Pa's Gang kidnapped me, forced me to 'ave sex with the Gangs whore" he shrugs "When I refused to shift into me cat form to take her, they killed her" he sighs "Didn't realise it'd hurt that much seein' her brains colouring the ground...only snapped outta the shock when the bastard mounted me" he bares his teeth in an angry snarl " Got me own back though, waited till he finished before ripping free and killed the lotta them"  
Dutch looks at him in shock "You were only a Kid at the time! Just eleven years old? And they took advantage!" He shakes his head "The World is better off without men like those alive" he turns to make eye contact "I promise you, Arthur, myself and Hosea are nothing like those Bastards. We won't force you to do nothing you don't wish to do and on my word of honour, neither of us shall collar you"  
Arthur huffs "What is it with the talk of collars? I ain't no dog" with that he reaches behind his shoulders and cleans his scruff "Don't understand why folk think they should keep others in chains 'n' collars" he rinses himself off before gesturing to the other bath "You gonna get in that? Or gonna let it go to waste?"  
"Ah, that's for your other form" at the raised eyebrow, he shrugs "I'm guessing that you didn't have many opportunities to swim in the lake in your Lion form? As no doubt folk would shoot at you on sight"  
The Felenico rolls his eyes as he heaves himself out of the warm water "Will need a hand washing, but no funny business" with that he shifts into his cat form before slowly climbing into the other tub. He looks up at the sound of movement and shakes out his tatty mane.  
Dutch looks at him in wonder as he moves closer, hesitantly reaching out to stroke his fingers through the dirty fur "You are magnificent" with that he slowly and thoroughly begins soaping up along the Lion's back "Once we get you to a healthy weight, I bet your mane will thicken and you'll be even more dangerous and terrifying"  
Arthur huffs and dunks himself under the water, as much as he is able, to rinse off the soap before moving to allow Dutch to scrub his mane clean from the dirt and grime (This ain't actually that bad). He sniffs the air and stiffens at the scent of arousal before curling his lip while aiming a warning growl at the man.  
He holds his hands up in surrender at the noise and gives him an apologetic smile "I sincerely apologise for my bodys reaction, but I do become rather aroused at the hint of danger. However I gave you my word and on no circumstances shall I act upon it"  
The Lion snorts but allows the man to continue to clean him. Once clean and the water begins to go cold, he jumps out of the tub and shakes himself like a dog before shifting back into his human form.  
Dutch cringes as he becomes soaked from the shaking and huffs as he rubs the water from his face before sweeping his hair back into place while watching Arthur as he gets dressed "So? Have you come to a decision? Will you be accompanying myself and Hosea? Or will you be staying here for a Life on the streets?"  
He tugs on the tan gunslinger jacket, noting that its slightly too big for him, before facing the man "Yea' I'll be commin' along with ya" he shrugs "Was thinking of moving along anyways"  
A chuckle escapes Dutchs chest as he pats the younger mans shoulder "We will make a Gentleman out of you yet, Son" with that he leads him out of the Bathing room and back upstairs to their shared Bedroom...only to pause as he spots Susan waiting on the landing.   
He clears his throat and smiles at her as they enter his and Hosea's room, his smile widening at the sight of his friend and he turns to Arthur "Take my bed for the night, I'll be back by Dawn" he nods to Hosea before leaving the room.

Hosea watches him go and sighs "I take it Dutch is still sweet on Miss Grimshaw?"  
Arthur nods as he removes his hat and satchel "Yea' 'nd she is sweet on him" he takes a seat on the bed and smiles as he stretches out on it "Aven't been in a bed since Ma was killed" he sighs and rubs himself against the cotton sheets before turning to face the other man "Dutch says he wants me to be a Gentleman, but I ain't stupid" he narrows his eyes "I know Outlaws when I see 'em"  
A smile crosses the older mans face "I never said that you was stupid and neither did Dutch" he closes his book and rests his hands against his chest "In the eyes of the Law...yes, we are wanted men. However that is in the previous town, this town we are just a pair of travelling Gentlemen who have picked up another off the streets" he looks Arthur in the eyes "Has Dutch enlightened you on our reasons for being in this Town?"  
The Felenico shakes his head "It looks like he is here only to get a leg over Miss Grimshaw but stroke it lucky on findin' a Felenico like me"  
Hosea shakes his head "Dutch has an idea, an image of himself as a Robin Hood type of man" at the confusion, he elaborates "A man that takes gold from the wealthy and hands it to those with nothing"  
"Sounds stupid"  
He chuckles "Yes, I suppose to a person like you, it does seem silly. But Dutch is a Dreamer with a silver tongue" he shrugs "Whereas I? I'm just a con-man who got lucky that Dutch didn't kill me when he found out I was stealing from him but instead suggest we work together to create a better future" he looks into the blue eyes "Even though he is a Dreamer, there isn't anyone else I would trust to watch my back and share my haul with"  
Arthur rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling "You truly believe that?" At the confirming hum, he huffs "Gonna take me a while to trust anyone like that, the closet person I got is Simon from the Fence and yet he only would help me 'cause I'm the best at nickin' things" he shrugs "Heck, if I didn't teach myself to rob folk without getting hurt or caught, I woulda been dead years ago and no-one woulda cared"  
"Well, now you have two more people who would care" at the raised eyebrow, he shrugs "Dutch keeps going on about how we are Family and now that you are on board, and as long as you earn your keep...then you are also part of the Van Der Linde Gang"  
The Felenico sits up and cocks his head to one side "And just how am I gonna earn my keep? Ready told ya, I ain't gonna suck your cock 'nd let neither ya fuck me"  
Hosea chuckles "There are more ways to be of use, Arthur" with that he stands and rummages through his bag before pulling out a rag along with some gun oil and throws it at the younger man "You can clean the weapons and make sure they are still in working order. Also when we are on the road, you shall take care of the horses"  
Arthur huffs "So basically, I'm ta do chores in order to stay?" At the nod, he shrugs "Fine by me" with that he starts to work on Dutch's weapons while Hosea smiles and returns to his position of reading on his bed. After a while, Arthur glances up "So...you never did say as to whatcha doin' in this Town"  
Hosea glances up "That you are right" he sighs as he closes his book before looking in the other mans direction "We are here to drum up a deal with the Mews"  
He cocks his ears forward "That's a lotta money to be made, whats the deal?"  
"We are to sell him a chunk of land that is rich in oil, we've already started the process. Just got to get him to hand over the money before we give him the Deeds"  
Arthur frowns "What 'bout Mrs Mews?"  
"What about her?"  
He shrugs "Is she happy with the Deal? Cause if not, you ain't gonna see a penny of their money"   
"What do you mean?"  
A huff escapes his chest as he checks the barrel of Dutch's revolver "Mrs Mews is in charge behind closed doors, she's the one with the trousers and if she ain't happy...there's no way Mr Mews will sign anything" he glances at Hosea "The only thing that makes her go stupid is either a baby or a Felenico" he shrugs "She's barren and he starts sneezing around cats, so they're the only things she can't have"  
Hosea purses his lips "I'll have to speak to Dutch, as he is the one taking lead on this job" he smirks "Although I do like a challenge"  
Arthur rolls his eyes "Sounds it" with that he finishes cleaning both sets of weapons and puts them way before stripping down to the unionsuit as he slides under the thin sheets. He dozes as he watches Hosea read...only to cringe as his sensitive hearing picks up the sound of Dutch's grunts "Ah, shit!"  
He looks up at the curse and frowns "What's wrong, Arthur?"  
He huffs "Sensitive hearing, Dutch is next door bangin' Miss Grimshaw...and I can hear everything" he cringes "Didn't realise just how silent bein' indoors was" he shrugs "There's always some noise outside that covers the sound of folk bangin' each other"  
Hosea chuckles "I take it you are not a fan of sex then?"  
Arthur glances at him "Don't see what the fuss is all about, although the Workin' Girls are pretty...don't see why people pay when they know the Girls don't like em that way"  
"That is a pity, but everyone is entitled to earn money in any way they wish...besides, they aren't doing any harm to the men willing to pay"  
He slowly nods before rolling onto his side to make eye contact "So...have you and Dutch fucked? Cause if you have, that's ok by me" he shrugs "I don't judge on that kinda way of life"  
Hosea barks out a laugh and shakes his head "Although I agree with your views, no, we haven't had sex" he sighs "I've never felt that way towards another man and I made myself clear to Dutch when we first started travelling together"  
"So Dutch? He is one?"  
He slowly nods "Dutch likes both the male and the female body, as to his experience with men?" He shrugs as he stands and strips down before sliding into his own bed "That you shall have to ask him. Now, we have a big day tomorrow, so try to get some sleep"  
"Okay, night Hosea"  
"Night Arthur"


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble arrives in the Town

He grunts as he thrusts into her wet heat, lowering his head to nuzzle at her full breasts and grits his teeth as her hands fist into his hair. He pulls back, out of her hold as he pushes her into an orgasm and goes to follow...only to huff as she weakly pushes at his chest  
"Not...not in me"  
He rolls his eyes and pulls out, taking himself in his hand and climaxes over his fingers.  
Susan pants and smiles up at him "Why, Mister Smith...your stamina is amazing" she runs a hand through her sweaty hair and sighs "It's been a long time since a man made me feel like this"  
Dutch chuckles as he runs his fingers along her inner thigh before cocking his head to one side as he moves his hand lower, rubbing his finger along her backside.  
She tenses and shakes her head as she nudges his hand away with her foot before sitting up "I'm afraid I am not that kind of girl" with that she pulls on a dressing gown and shoos him off the bed "Now, get going, I need to get cleaned up before getting some shut eye"  
He huffs and grabs his vest with his clean hand, tugging out a tissue from the pocket and uses it to clean up his mess "Well, I shan't overstay my welcome any longer" with that he gets dressed, tugging on his trousers and shirt before toeing on his boots and tucks his vest under his arm as he turns to the woman. A soft smile crosses his face as he takes her hand in his and gently kisses the back of it "Until next time, my sweet"  
A blush covers Susans cheeks as she giggles "My, Mister Smit-"  
"Dutch, please"  
"Dutch, you are a Gentleman" with that she links arms with him and walks him to the door.  
He walks out and bows at her, kissing her hand once more before whistling a tune as he heads back to his room.

+RDR2+RDR2+

Hosea snaps awake as the door to the room opens, but calms as he recognises the intruder as Dutch and he shakes his head as he lowers his weapon and places back under his pillow as he whispers "Thought you was coming back in the morning?" He smirks "Did she kick you out?"  
Dutch rolls his eyes as he chucks his vest onto his bag before kicking off his boots and sits on the edge of his bed, but tenses as he feels movement only to calm as he remembers that he gave his bed to Arthur. He glances at the sleeping bundle of blanket and blonde hair, and smiles before turning to Hosea in a whisper "He give you any trouble?"  
He shakes his head and stifles a yawn "He has actually been rather informative about the Mews" at the raised eyebrow, he nods "It's Mrs Mews that has the keys to the gold, not the Husband" a smirk crosses his face "Which makes a problem for you, seeing as she is immune to the Dutch Van Der Linde charm"  
The younger man huffs "She took an instant dislike to me before I even opened my mouth!" He runs a hand through his hair "Kept referring me to a child! Me!?" At the look, he forces his temper down and glances out the window while rubbing his chin "Maybe I should grow out a beard, or at least something to show I am no longer just a boy"  
Hosea chuckles as he leans back against his pillow "I can't picture you with a beard Dutch" he shakes his head "You care too much about your appearance to have a look of a Sailor"  
A cringe crosses Dutch's face at the thought of a thick bushy beard and he shakes his head to get rid of the idea. He huffs and stretches out his back before shifting around to lay down beside the sleeping Felenico  
"Erm Dutch? Maybe it would be best for you to sleep next to me for the rest of the night?"  
Dutch waves off his worry "It'll be fine, Hosea"  
"Well, don't say I didn't warn you"  
He rolls his eyes and shakes his head "Get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow" with that he rests his hands on his chest and lets the soft snores lull him into a deep sleep.

*6AM, The Next Morning*

A deep growl startles him awake and he grimaces as he slowly uncurls himself from around the Felenico before sitting up with a stretch "My, you are an early riser" he glances at Hosea, glaring at the amused smirk on the older mans face before standing and heads over to the window, to glance out at the waking town.  
Arthur grumbles as he curls his back, like a cat, with a yawn and glances at Hosea "Mornin"  
Hosea nods "Morning Arthur, you slept well?"  
He nods and runs a hand through his messy hair "Yea' makes a change from sleepin' on the roofs" he glances towards Dutch "Thought you were comin' back in the mornin'? Whatta happen?" He smirks "She kick you out?" At the way the other man tenses he chuckles "No need ta feel bad 'bout it, Miss Grimshaw isn't known to have men stay" he gets out of bed and gets dressed before heading to the door.  
Dutch frowns as he watches the Felenico and moves to block his exit while cocking his head to one side "And exactly where do you think you are going?"  
Arthur frowns as he hooks his thumbs into his belt "Gonna go make some money" he gestures to Hosea "He said I gotta earn my keep"  
Hosea smiles as he stands, getting dressed as he watches the two of them stare at each other "Well, Gentlmen, if you will excuse me. I'm heading to the Mews and see if I can work out a new angle, thanks to young Arthur here" he walks between them and smiles "Arthur, if you would be so kind could you check on our horses and give them a good brush and make sure they have a good meal?" with that he hands over a couple of dollars before turning to Dutch "As for you, bringing Arthur into the Gang was your idea, so I leave the teachings to you while I am out" with that he leaves.  
Dutch watches his friend go and sighs as he runs a hand over his face before turning to face the Felenico and holds out a hand "If you'd please?"  
A frown crosses Arthurs face at the gesture and he shrugs "Please what?"  
"The bracelet you stole from me"  
He backs up a couple of steps and covers the item with his hand "It's mine! I stole it fair 'n' square"  
Dutch shakes his head "First rule of being in this Gang, we don't steal from one another" he holds out his hands in a calm manner "Otherwise we are no better than the wild animals that the so called Law calls us" with that he takes a step closer, pausing at the nervous growl and narrows his eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest "Arthur, I thought you wanted to join us? To be a member of our Family?" He sighs and and turns his back to the younger man as he heads over to his bed and lays down on it "But I guess, seeing as you don't want to follow the rules, that you have changed your mind" he shrugs "Keep the clothes, take it as a gift and close the door on your way out"  
Arthur bites his bottom lip as he glances between Dutch, the door and the bracelet...and sighs "Can't I trade ya somethin'? Anthin'? As I wanna stay with ya 'n' Hosea" he shrugs "Been a long time since I 'ad a place to call Family"  
He looks up and cocks his head to one side before rolling onto his side to look at the Felenico with a thoughtful expression on his face "A trade? What could you offer me in exchange?"  
The Felenico shrugs "Whatever ya want" he tenses as Dutch pats the space beside him and he follows the command, taking a seat and stifles the instinctive growl as the older man wraps an arm around his waist while shifting to sit behind him. He forces his body to relax out of its aggressive stance as Dutch presses up against his back, running his fingers through his scruff.  
Dutch smiles and nuzzles the younger mans neck before whispering in his ear "Loyalty"  
"Er? What?"  
He chuckles "What I want in return for that bracelet...is loyalty" he pulls back, creating distance between them as he lays back down on the bed.  
Arthur turns to look at him in confusion "So you're...you're not? Not gonna?"  
"I told you, Son. I will not touch you that way unless you wish for it" he rests his hands beneath his head "Now, shouldn't you go and check the horses like Hosea asked?"  
A frown crosses Arthurs face but he nods "Sure, Dutch" with that he leaves, pausing at the doorway as he glances back to the older man "You'll have my Loyalty, Dutch" before taking his leave.

*A Week Later*

Arthur sighs as he glances at the silver pocket watch Hosea gave him before leaving with Dutch early this morning to talk to the Mews, something about today being the day for the big pay out and he shakes his head as he tries to figure out just what the hell is going on with his bodys reaction to the memory of Dutch pressing up against his back that one time...and the only time that the older man had touched him in any way sexual. A week of listening to Dutch fucking Miss Grimshaw next door every night before leaving and climbing into bed with him to sleep.  
He shivers in delight at the heat that pools within his gut, but pushes it away as he picks up the book that Dutch wants him to read. Just as he opens the thick book, the sound of gunfire snaps him into action and he rushes towards the window to check out what is going on.  
Men on horseback shoot into the air, screaming in joy as they slaughter the people running away before one drags his friend, Simon the Fence, out by the scruff of his shirt while screaming for a man called Michael.  
Arthur curls his lips as a deep snarl escapes his chest, his claws digging into the windowsill as the man hits his hostage with the butt of his gun. He looks around, before cursing as he strips out his his shirt and boots (Dutch is gonna be pissed!) with that he opens the window and crawls out, thanking the Gods that clouds cover the Town in shadows as he makes his way over to the armed men. He spots one on his own and makes his way silently over.  
The man chuckles as he spots a girl hiding in the shadows and glances back towards his men before shrugging as he grabs her by the hair, placing his gun under her chin "If ya scream, I'll kill ya and still fuck ya"  
Her eyes widen in fear as tears fall down her cheeks "P-Please Mister I-" he cuts her off with a shove as he presses her against the wall, turning her over and pushes her dress up as he grabs at her underwear  
"I'm gonna make you scream Girl! Bet you are still a Virgin ain't cha?"  
She closes her eyes and cries against the wood she is pressed up against as she feels the man rip away her panties, exposing her to the cold air before his big hands paw at her skin.  
The man smiles at the sight and quickly holsters his gun as he moves to unbuckle his belt...only to grunt as a heavy weight drops onto him from above. He goes to defend himself, but gets cut off by sharp blades slicing open his neck and he stares in horror at the sight of flashing green eyes before drowning in his own blood.  
Arthur snarls as he wipes the mans blood from his face "Good riddance ya piece of crap!" He turns and cringes at the sight of the girl pressed up against the wall staring at him in terror. He nervously shifts from foot to foot "Er...Miss? You ok? Did he hurt ya?"  
"M-Mary" at his confused look, she shakily stands "M-My name is Mary, Mary Gillis"  
He nods "Arthur, Arthur Morgan" he picks up the dead mans gun and loots the body before glancing around "Its not safe 'ere" with that he takes her hand "Come with me" with that he leads her further into the shadows before turning his back on her "Get on me back and I'll getcha somewhere safe"  
Mary bites her bottom lip at the odd behaviour but does as instructed, wrapping her arms around his neck before climbing onto his back pressing her face into his scruff.  
Arthur grunts at the added weight and forces his bodys reaction under control as he scales the building, silently making his way back to his room. As he helps her through the window, his head snaps back to the scene in the street and his heart stops as his friends blood and brains are splattered over the dirt in the street.  
Mary falls over in shock as the boy suddenly bursts into a lion and she scrambles up and to the window, just in time to see him pounce on the leader of the men who attacked the Town. She gasps as he rips into the man and she turns to look away...only to shriek in fright as the door to the room slams open and two men bursts in.  
Dutch jumps at the shriek and quickly lowers his gun as he looks around "Arthur!?"  
Hosea pushes past him and approaches the terrified girl with his hands held out in a calming gesture "Miss? We mean you no harm" as he steps up to her, he notices the ugly bruised skin of her neck and arms and the way the part of her expensive looking dress has been torn away. He gently holds out a hand and smiles as she folds into his embrace "There, there, Miss. You are safe now" he carefully lifts her chin "Did Arthur do this?"  
Dutch snaps his head up from checking over Arthurs discarded shirt and only now notices the bruises on the tanned skin.  
She shakes her head "N-No. He saved me" tears flow down her cheeks "He changed into a Lion and pounced on the Leader of the men who attacked the Town" her bottom lip trembles "L-Last thing I saw was the Sheriff and his men roping him up"  
Hosea turns to Dutch and nods, watching as he bolts the room before turning to the girl "Come lets get you home, my Dear"

+RDR2+RDR2+

The Felenico snarls as he is tied down and glares at Sheriff Sable as the man cocks his gun before pointing it at his face  
"Demon! Show your true self before I send you to Hell!" He jumps back at a hiss and ignores his mens snicker as they tighten their ropes. He shakes his head and steps closer, pressing the barrel of the shotgun between the cats eyes...only to snap his head up at the sound of someone running towards them.  
Arthur cringes and flattens his ears as he spots Dutch heading towards them with his hands in the air  
"Gentlemen! Please! Don't shoot him!" He pants as he moves towards the Sheriff with his hands up in surrender "He didn't mean to cause any trouble and I assure you that he shan't hurt anyone"  
One of the other men frowns and steps forward "Mister Smith!? What business of this is yours?"  
Dutch internally cringes at the sight of Mister Mews and he shrugs "This here is my Felenico, mine and Mister Turners" he turns to the Sheriff "He meant no harm, he just wanted to save the people of the Town"  
The Sheriff growls "If he wanted to save folk, he should have stayed put! Now the Cartel's will slaughter the Town for the death of their best fighter!"  
Mr Mews shivers at the name and quickly holsters his gun "Cartel's!? That's who he killed?" He turns to Dutch "I'm sorry Sir, but the deal is off. I cannot and will not risk my Wifes life just for her to have a chance with a Felenico, not one who causes this much trouble" with that he dips his hat and leaves, along with the other men leaving only the Sheriff standing there.  
Arthur flinches at the look of thunder that crosses Dutchs face and he quickly lowers his gaze while trying to make himself appear smaller.  
The Sheriff blocks Dutchs path, placing the barrel of the shotgun against his chest as the man goes to follow Mr Mews "Maybe if I hand you over to them, they'll spare the Town?"  
"Maybe if you had a backbone instead of just handing the Town over, you wouldn't be in this much of a mess!" He grunts as he is hit with the gun and goes down on one knee  
"Ya know what? I never liked you Archibald Smith"  
Dutch glances behind the Sheriff and smiles "My friends call me Dutch" with that he states "Ain't that true, Darling"  
"That it is Dutch"  
Sheriff Sable stiffens and goes to turn, only to grunt as he is shot in the chest and ends up sprawled on the ground. He looks up in confusion "S-Susan?"  
Miss Grimshaw smirks as she walks over and presses her boot against the bleeding hole, her smirk widening at his pain filled yelp as she leans down "I've been wanting to kill you since you got my Husband murdered two years ago" tears fill her eyes "Makes me sick that you got to wear his badge and have been flaunting the power ever since" she watches as the life drains out of his eyes and sighs as she reaches down to rip the Sheriff badge off his chest before turning to Dutch "Guess you'll be moving on now that your deal is off?" She relaxes her stance and smirks "And I'm thinking you could do with an extra gun" her eyes narrow in warning "Unless you think it's not womens work to be able to shoot straight?"  
Dutch smiles and bows "I think nothing of the sort! I believe in equality and that all, women and men are equals" he straightens and walks over, taking her hand and kissing the back of it "Besides, my Dear, I owe you my life and I'd be truly honoured if you'd accompany myself and Hosea out of this retched Town"  
Susan returns the smile but her eyes glance to the bound Felenico "And what of him? I take it that is Arthur?" At the way he stiffens, she rolls her eyes "I may be a women, but I do notice things...like how no-one besides you two men and Arthur leave and enter your room. And as I can see that the Lion isn't fully grown, it can only be Arthur" she reaches out and gently strokes Dutch's cheek "I shall keep your secret, just like your others"  
Arthur cocks his ears forward at that and frowns, but flinches at the look Dutch aims his way and quickly adverts his gaze  
"Grab whatever you wish to take with you and meet me by the horses. I shall join you after myself and Arthur have talked" he kisses her cheek and watches her go before walking over to the bound Lion.  
The Felenico shivers at the anger he can feel radiating off the older man and jumps with a yelp as a hand grabs him by the scruff  
"Change back!"  
He follows the order without thought and grunts through the shift, but stiffens as the hand tightens in his scruff. A growl escapes his chest at the sharp pain and he retracts his claws, only to yelp as he is forced into the ground by Dutch's weight. He struggles against the hold but ends up jerking in shock at a stinging slap across his rump  
"I thought I made myself clear, Arthur? I asked for nothing but loyalty, which includes not revealing your true self and causing myself and Hosea a lot of trouble" he slaps him twice more, watching the pale skin turn red "Do you not appreciate the time and money I have spent in feeding and clothing you?" Another slap only further down, hitting the back of his thighs "Teaching you to read and to write, only for you to casually throw it all away in order to get revenge for a man that was happy to leave you starving and dirty in the streets?" He slaps him again, continuing until he hears a soft sob and slows down before stroking the red skin "Do you still wish to be a member of the Van Der Linde Gang? To be my Son and to have faith and loyalty towards myself?"  
Arthur nods, only to yelp at a hard slap along the top curve of his ass  
"I want to hear the words"  
He sniffles "I-I'm sorry Dutch! I ain't mean to cause trouble!" He risks glancing over his shoulder to look at the older man "I'm loyal Dutch! I was never not!" Tears roll down his cheeks "I-I'll be better Dutch! I'll be good! I'll not show myself to no-one! No-one you don't want me to!"  
Dutch narrows his eyes and cocks his head to one side before nodding and releasing the Felenico. He stands and stares down at the tearful kid before holding out a hand to help him up and tugs him into a hug "What have you learnt, Son?"  
Arthur wipes his face and accepts the hug "I'm to listen to ya, not to show myself to others"  
"And?"  
He rubs his cheek against Dutch's shirt, letting out a hesitant purr as he isn't shoved away "And to have faith in you and to be loyal to the Van Der Linde Gang"  
Dutch smiles and softly pets his hair before pulling out of the hug and removes his shirt, tying it around Arthurs waist to cover up his nudity "Come. We need to pack up and move out before trouble arrives" with that he takes his hand and leads them back to the Hotel.


	4. Two-Cents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea reminisces about his Past

Hosea paces outside the Hotel and glances at his pocket watch before turning to the left as he spots movement and his eyes widen in shock at the sight of Arthur, naked besides Dutchs shirt around his waist and blood down his chest with wetness across his cheeks. He steps closer "Are you hurt Arthur?"  
Arthur shakes his head "Nah, its not my blood" he lifts a hand and wipes his face, trying to find the fact he had been crying "I'll go 'n' get cleaned up" with that he passes Hosea and heads up to their room.  
Dutch watches him go and once sure he is out of hearing range, he huffs as he turns to Hosea "What!?"  
The older man slits his eyes "What happened? And why is Miss Grimshaw waiting with our horses with a bag?"  
He runs a hand over his face "We need to leave Hosea"  
"But what about the Deal with the Mews!?"  
"They are no longer interested, he told me himself when he left and with the threat of some Gang called the Cartel's heading this way...him and most of the Town are leaving"  
"What about Sheriff Sable? Surely he'll protect the Town?"  
A cringe crosses his face "Susan killed him" he holds up a hand to stop his friend from interrupting as he continues "It was either him or me and she chose to save me" he shrugs "I owe her my life and so she is coming with us" he looks up to the window of their room "Sent her here while I taught Arthur a lesson in following orders"  
Hosea bites his bottom lip "Dutch...I noticed the Kid was limping and-" he sighs as he stares into the caramel eyes "Did you touch him Dutch?"  
His eyes widen in shock before slitting in anger "How dare you even suggest that I'll touch him that way! Do you really think so little of me? That I'd force myself on a Kid? A boy who hasn't become a man!" He pushes past him and storms into the Hotel, noting that the Owner is nowhere in sight as he shouts "ARTHUR! YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE SOON!" He turns and glares at his friend "I only gave him a good spanking, to drill it into him that he can't just shift and attack people without consequences!" He checks through their bags and turns on a clean shirt "If he wants to stay with us, he shall have to abide by our rules"  
"And what are they exactly? We have never mentioned nor taught the boy any rules, other than half the money you earn goes into the box" he holds out a hand to stop any interruptions as he pulls out a wad of bills and gives Dutch half "That's $200" he shrugs "Seems that Miss Mary's Father is rather rich and seeing as Arthur saved his Daughters innocence, he gave me $400 as a thank you for our Sons bravery" he looks up the stairs as Arthur appears and he smiles as he hands over the rest of the money "A gift from Marys Father"  
Arthur frowns as he wipes his face with his sleeve "What for?"  
Hosea smiles as he puts the cash into the boys satchel "For saving his Daughter" as Arthur goes to take out half, he shakes his head "Already done, that's your half" he turns to Dutch "Shouldn't we get going? As you mentioned a Gang heading this way?"  
Dutch shakes himself out of his thoughts and nods as he grabs a bag "Arthur, grab the rest" with that he leads them around the back and smiles at the sight of Miss Grimshaw "Ah, Susan there you are" he kisses her cheek before packing his horse and jumps into the saddle, but pauses as he glances at Arthur.  
Arthur notices the look and shakes his head as he turns to the woman "Want a hand up?"  
Susan smiles and accepts the gesture, climbing on behind Dutch and wraps her arms securely around his waist.  
Once sure the bags are secured on both horses, he turns to Hosea "Mind if I get behind ya? I'm still smarting, that walking is gonna be a pain"  
Hosea shakes his head as he offers him a hand "It's alright, Son" after making sure he has a good grip, he snaps the reins and takes off with Dutch quickly kicking his own horse into gear as they leave the Town.

*Two Months Later*

Arthur grumbles as another fish gets away and huffs as he glares at Hosea while re-baiting his line "Why can't I just go in and catch 'em? It'll be allot betta"  
Hosea shakes his head "Arthur, use the Queens English"  
A growl escapes his chest but at the look, he huffs "Fine!" He straightens and gestures to the water as he lightens his voice "Why must one use a fishing rod when one has claws and instincts that would catch more than one would with a rod?" He flinches at the cuff  
"Smartass!"  
He chuckles "But seriously Hosea? Why can't I just go and catch 'em?"  
Hosea sighs "Fishing builds character teaches you the art of patience and how to calm your mind"  
A huff escapes his chest "But its so boring!"  
He smiles "That may be so, however you need to learn skills like these" he hooks a fish and reels it in before nodding and dropping it into the bucket "You need to get out of the habit on relying on your feline traits" at the confused look, he shakes his head "Need to use your hands and brains instead of your claws and strength, besides...just think how impressed Dutch would be when he returns"  
Arthur cocks his head to one side "Ya think he would be impressed that I can fish?"  
"Yes. I think he would" he smiles as the younger man nods and concentrates. His smile widening as he finally hooks a fish "Reel it in boy!"  
He jumps and pulls the rod back, fighting against the fish "Whoa! Must be a big one!" He slowly reels it in...only to jump back in shock as the fish bites him "Fuck!"  
Hosea laughs as he grabs the line and looks the fish over "Looks like you caught a Alligator Gar" he frowns as he glances out to the water "That's rather rare for these waters. Maybe its best we stop fishing for the day"  
"Thank fuck for that!"  
He chuckles "One day Arthur, you will thank me" with that he wraps the fish up and stores them on the horse before stowing their fishing rods and climbs up "You ready?"  
Arthur smiles and climbs on behind him, wrapping his arms around the older mans waist as the horse begins a slow trot. He watches the scenery and sighs "You're right about one thing...nature is beautiful"  
"That it is" he smiles "Did I ever tell you I grew up in the mountains?"  
"Really? Nah, you never mentioned it...what was it like?"  
Hosea thinks back "It was peaceful, surviving on skill and smarts alone" he chuckles "That and conning people out of money. Once I convinced a group of men that the land they wanted to dig on was a native burial site" he shakes his head in amusement "Told them I could 'cleanse' the land and stop the spirits from taking revenge, for a small fee of course"  
"Did they buy it?"  
"Sure did, gave me what I asked for and even extra if I'd do it there and then" he shrugs "So I did, danced about with a few native words I had picked up and 'cleansed' the land" he turns the horse left, ducking under a tree as they near camp "Gave half the money to the Natives that we forced off the land and used the rest to make my way here, it wasn't long after I'd used up the rest of the money that I met Dutch and you know what happened there"  
Arthur smiles "Wish I was clever with words like yourself, you can charm the birds outta the trees...whereas I make them hide and fly away" he sighs "When do you think Dutch'll be back? Him and Miss Grimshaw left three weeks back"  
Hosea shrugs "I guess once he completes the job he is working on" he turns his horse into the clearing before dismounting and grabbing the fish "Get the horse tended to while I get a fire going"  
He nods and unsaddles the Mare, smiling as she nuzzles at his hair. He glances at Hosea before feeding her a carrot "Atta Girl"  
"I saw that, you keep feeding her she'll get fat"  
Arthur rolls his eyes "Leave her be, she ain't fat" he pats her neck "Hosea?"  
"Yes Arthur?"  
"How come you haven't given her a name? Can't keep calling her 'the horse', she deserves a name"  
Hosea pauses as he watches the flames catch the wood "Haven't had her long enough to give her one, got her only a couple of days before we met you" he turns to gaze at the Tennessee "I had my previous horse for three years, he was a loyal thing"  
He strokes the Mares flank, brushing off the dirt "What was his name?"  
"Four-Bucks"  
A chuckle escapes his chest "That so?"  
"That's the amount I paid for him, not two cents more"  
Arthur cocks his head to one side "Two-Cents?"  
The Mare nods and paws the ground before nickering at his hair.  
He turns to Hosea with a smile "I think she likes the name and I do too"  
Hosea chuckles "Fine. It is decided. Now get cleaning the saddle after feeding Two-Cents and then join me by the fire" he watches the kid nod before paying attention to the fish, smothering them in a herb paste and places them on the grill. Its not long after that he looks up as Arthur takes a seat beside him  
"All done, just got your guns to clean"  
"Thanks Arthur" he pulls out a hunting knife and pierces one of the cooked fish and hands it over before using his other knife to grab the other.  
Arthur smiles as he bites into the meat "Ya know? It tastes a hecka lot better cooked than raw, even with the herb stuff you put on it" he takes another bite before finishing it off and goes to return the knife, but frowns as Hosea shakes his head  
"Keep it"  
He looks at the blade "You sure?"  
"Yes, it's about time you had a weapon of your own" he holds up a hand to stop him from interrupting "No, your claws and teeth don't count" he sighs as he gazes up into the darkening sky "Promise me something Arthur"  
"What?"  
He turns to look straight into the blue eyes "Promise me that you shall never turn feral, that you shall never kill another in your cat form...that if you need to kill, that you shall do it like a true Gunslinger"  
The Felenico slowly swallows and lowers his gaze "I promise" he looks up at a gentle touch on his shoulder  
"Good, because no matter what people say...you are not an animal" with that he stands and stretches out his back "I'm going to turn in for the night, you coming?"  
Arthur nods "Just gotta finish my chores, then I'll be in" he watches as Hosea enters the small tent and only then does he look at the blade, turning it over and smiles as he watches the way the light of the fire dances over the blade. His smile widens as he sheaths the knife and puts it with his satchel before putting out the fire as he slowly makes his way into the tent.  
Hosea looks up with a yawn as Arthur strips to his union suit and smiles as he lifts his arm, allowing the Felenico to curl into his side "We shall have to get you your own tent when we next roll through a Town" his smile widening at the sound of a rusty purr and he chuckles "Although I shall miss the sound of your purr, I shall not miss the sound of your snoring"  
He rolls his eyes as he nuzzles the older mans chest "I don't snore" with that he yawns and settles down...but frowns "Hosea?"  
"Yes Arthur?"  
He bites his bottom lip "Earlier you mentioned that Four Bucks died? What happened?"  
Hosea tenses as he stills his hand, fingers clenching in the Felenicos scruff before he sighs "A Feral Felenico attacked me whilst I was collecting some herbs, didn't notice that it wasn't a real Cougar until I shot it dead but by then it was to late...Four Bucks got in the way of the animal to protect me and it had torn his throat open before I could kill it" he glances down, noting how tense the Kid has become and shakes his head as he softly continues the gentle petting "It was only a Kid, must have been only a couple of years older than yourself" he shrugs "Was half starved by the looks of him" he gently cups Arthurs chin, lifting his head up so he can make eye contact "That's why I made you promise Arthur, you will NOT become Feral. If you need to kill a person...you do it as a Man, as a Gunslinger NOT an Animal"  
Arthur slowly nods "I-I promise, Hosea. I will not let you down" he presses into the soft petting and snuggles up closer, tucking his head into the crook of the older mans neck "I promise" with that he drifts off.  
He stays awake a while longer, staring at the inside of the tent as he continues with the soft petting and sighs "I know you will" he closes his eyes and joins him in slumber.

*4am*

Arthur awakes with a start frowning as he tries to figure out what caused him to awaken, only to stiffen as he hears voices shuffling about in outside. A growl escapes his chest as he makes his way to the tent flap, peering outside and spots three men making their way closer to their camp. He turns to Hosea and gently shakes him awake, putting his hand over the others mouth before gesturing to outside with a whisper "Three armed men approaching"  
Hosea nods and silently gets dressed before gesturing for Arthur to do the same while he goes to the entrance and cocks his gun "Who's there! We don't want no trouble!"  
The three men jump at the sound of his voice and the one in front steps closer "You Hosea Matthews?"  
"Depends...who is asking?"  
The man smirks "We met a charming man called Dutch Van Der Linde, mentioned something about how he left a treasure with a man with your name" he slowly lifts his weapon "Me and the boys were thinking, instead of Colm inviting you to join...we'll just scoop in and take the money to start our own Gang"  
Hosea chuckles "There is no money" he gestures to the small camp "If there was money, do you think that we would be sleeping outside instead of a Hotel? Or at least we could afford another tent or a horse?" He smiles at the confusion on the mens faces "One thing you should know about Dutch, is that he is a Dreamer. A silver tongued Dreamer that can charm the birds from the trees"  
Arthur growls as one of the men moves into his space  
"What about him? His boyish charms could fetch a pretty penny"  
Hosea clears his throat "Arthur is not for sale, besides he has no manners"  
The man ignores the warning as he cups the boys cheek, smirking at the way he tenses beneath his fingers and he turns to the other two "Lets take him and go" he grabs the back of his neck, but frowns as he feels coarse fur beneath his fingers.  
Arthur tenses and goes to attack, only to jerk back in shock as Hosea slits the mans throat and quickly shoots the other two dead. He watches at they slump to the floor and turns to the older man "You-?" but is cut off as he is shoved towards the horses   
"Quick, pick one of their horses and help pack up the Camp! We need to move incase others come" he curses under his breath "Sounds like Dutch has made friends in this Colm fellow, but I wish he'd learn to keep some cards against his chest" with that he knocks down the tent and begins folding it down.  
Arthur cringes at the anger he can feel radiating off the older man and decides to keep quiet as he checks over the new horses, smirking as he notes that they are packed with goods "Hey, Hosea! Looks like they were telling the truth, or at least the part about starting a new" he turns to the older man "There's two tents and three bedrolls, along with a grill and a coffee grinder...that and provisions of dried meats and tins, but no money"  
Hosea frowns as he finishes packing their equipment onto Two-Cents and heads over "Well, it looks like we got lucky with them being stupid enough to leave their Gang on the words of someone like Dutch" at the confused look, he shakes his head "Pick one of them, the others we can sell at the stables"  
The Felenico looks them over and smiles as he strokes the big Shire "I'll take her, looks like she could use a new start" he runs his fingers over her chestnut flank, careful of the scars before digging into his satchel and holding out a carrot. His smile widens as she accepts the treat and he quickly removes the equipment off the other two and places it on the Shire and Two-Cents "How far is it to the nearest Town?"  
"We are on the outskirts of Bear Foot, so it shouldn't take more than a couple of hours at most"  
He nods as he climbs into the saddle, instantly soothing the Shire as she rears in shock under his weight "Shh Girl, it's ok" he pats her neck and softens his voice into a purr, smiling as she calms "That's my Girl" he gently tugs on her reins and attaches the rope from the other two to the saddle horn as he follows Hosea.  
Hosea smiles as he pulls back to walk beside Arthur "You have really taken to her haven't you"  
"Yea', she's had a rough start like meself" he pats her neck and runs his fingers through her mane before biting his bottom lip as he glances at the older man "Hosea? Could ya teach me to shoot like you did back there?" At the frown, he shrugs "I wanna be able to keep me promise of not going feral, but if ya didn't kill that guy back there...I woulda torn his throat out"  
He thinks it over and slowly nods "Yes, but first we will need to get you a gun, maybe a Cattleman to start with? Have you any experience with shooting?"  
Arthur shrugs "Me Pa taught me how to use a rifle and me Ma taught me to use a shotgun...but had no chance at trying out me Pa's revolvers" he chuckles "Got a bigger whipping than Dutch gave me that time I took them for a go, Pa was so pissed" he shakes his head "Couldn't sit down for a week, but I learnt me lesson and never touched them again"  
Hosea smirks "Well, we'll have to change that but at least you know the basics" he glances at the town in the distance "We'll see how much we can get for the extra horses and see what we can afford"  
He shakes his head as he goes through his satchel "I still got the money from that girls Father, was saving it for a horse but now I got Cleo, I don't need it"  
"Cleo?"  
His face turns pink "The Shire, thought I'd name her after that Eypyt Queen in that book you got me reading" he hands over the money "Although I spent some of it, but there should be enough for a gun and bullets"  
"This shall be plenty" with that he nudges Two-Cents into a light canter, enjoying the breeze and the sound of Arthurs chuckle as he tries to keep up.


	5. Cattleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finally has a gun of his own

Arthur huffs as he brushes Cleo's mane with the new brush he had just brought as he waits for Hosea to return from the Gunsmith and sighs as he checks her over for ticks...but suddenly tenses as the barrel of a gun is placed against the back of his skull  
"Stick 'em up Cowboy!"  
He frowns at the voice and scents the air before huffing as he turns to face the smirking face of Dutch "Very funny"  
Dutch chuckles as he holsters his gun and rubs his hand over the shaggy mop of sandy hair "You are getting better at thinking before reacting, looks like there is a brain in there after all"  
The Felenico grumbles as he slaps the hand away before running his fingers through his hair, untangling the knots before asking "Whatcha doing here Dutch? Thought cha was with Miss Grimshaw sorting out a deal?"  
The older man shrugs as he looks over the horse "Susan has found work here in town, decided she'd rather not work with Colm...but as long as she is bringing in the money? She is welcome to do as she pleases" he pats the Shires neck "Where did you find this beaut?"  
Arthur frowns "Some guys from Colms Gang decided to pay us a visit, Hosea killed them and we took their horses" he smiles as he hands Cleo a carrot "He said I could ave me pick and I chose her"  
"Hmm, well speaking of Hosea...where is the old con-man?"  
"At the Gunsmith, he is gonna teach me to use a revolver" he turns at the sound of someone approaching and smiles at Hosea.  
Hosea glances between the two men before passing Arthur a gun belt "Put that on" after its buckled on, he hands him the new weapon and steps back with a smile "Now you look the part of a real Gunslinger" he turns to Dutch, narrowing his eyes slightly "Whereas you Dutch, you look a mess. What are you doing here? I thought you would be hanging with your new friends?"  
Dutch frowns at the tone and bristles "I've been bringing in the money while you have been spending it!"  
"Dutch...it was Arthurs money I spent, not the Gangs" he shakes his head "I thought you knew me better than that?"  
A cringe crosses Dutchs face and he sighs as he runs a hand over the messy strands along his jaw "I apologise, its been a rather hectic few weeks" he runs a hand through his hair "I need to borrow Arthur for a couple of days for a job" he holds up a hand to stop Hosea from interrupting "Don't worry, I'll keep him safe" he shrugs "He'll be the distraction while myself, Colm and Noel rob the place"  
"What about Susan? Where have you left her?"  
He gestures to the Hotel "She's in room 2A" he passes Hosea a key "That's my room, 2B. Rented it for the week"  
Arthur frowns "You been in separate rooms? Thought you two were banging each other?" He flinches at the cuff and growls as he rubs the sting away  
"You are rather crude at times, but in answer to your question...it was only a bit of fun between Susan and I" he shrugs "The fun didn't last, but she is a good Girl and is part of our Family" he places his hand on the Kids shoulder before turning to Hosea "So? Is it ok for me to take our Son on his first job?"  
Hosea thinks it over and shakes his head as he gently tugs Arthur out from beneath Dutchs hold "He isn't ready, but thanks for the room" with that he guides Arthur to the Hotel.  
Arthur glances over his shoulder and watches the way a dark look crosses Dutchs face but as he blinks, it disappears and instead a smile replaces it. He frowns at the sudden change but shrugs it off as he is lead into the Hotel.

+RDR2+RDR2+

Hosea sighs in annoyance as Arthur sulks and he shakes his head "Arthur, it would have been to dangerous! I don't trust Colm or Noel O'Driscoll, besides...you don't know how to use that Cattleman yet"  
Arthur grumbles as he cleans Hosea's guns "But what about Dutch? He is out there with no-one watching his back! You said you don't trust the men he is with...what if they double-cross him like those me Pa trusted?"  
The older man sighs "Dutch will be fine, men like him normally are" he shrugs "Besides, if he does get into trouble he'll be able to talk himself out of it" he heads over and removes the oiled rag from Arthurs hands "Go get cleaned up, we are meeting Susan for dinner"  
He growls but follows the order, cleaning the oil from his hands before getting dressed into the new clothes "Don't see why I gotta go...it's you Miss Grimshaw wants on this job, not me"  
Hosea takes a calming breath "Please Arthur, just stop with the attitude. There will be plenty of other jobs in the future and once you can shoot as well as Dutch and myself, you may even be the one finding the jobs"  
Arthurs ears prick up "Yeah? I'll be taking the lead?"  
"Yes, but only if you get to stay alive that long...which means that you have to sometimes turn jobs down"  
He huffs but nods "Ok Hosea, I understand"  
"Good. See, you can make the right decision" with that he heads to the door and smiles as Arthur steps up beside him "Tomorrow we shall start on your shooting, but for tonight, we shall start on your manners"  
Arthur cringes "Don't see why I gotta pretend ta be somethin' I ain't" at the raised eyebrow, he huffs "I ain't never gonna be a Gentleman, but if you wanna waste your time...go ahead" with that he heads down the stairs and into the fancy Diner, only to pause as he is stared at.  
Hosea shakes his head as he gently guides Arthur by he shoulder into the direction of Miss Grimshaw and company.  
"Ah! Hosea, I am so happy you could join us" she glances at the Felenico before continuing "I thought your Son had other plans?"  
Arthur raises an eyebrow but keeps silent as he takes a seat, lowering his gaze as the young woman opposite rakes her eyes over him.  
Hosea slowly nods "I apologise Susan, but our Brother decided to head out to the next Town and seeing as we are new here, I couldn't leave the poor boy unattended. I hope you don't mind Mr?"  
The man smiles "Frank Jones, and I don't mind one bit" he gestures to his left "My Daughter, Caria Jones"  
The young woman shakes herself out of her thoughts and blushes she holds out her hand and smiles as Hosea kisses the back of it. Her gaze drifts back to the handsome silent man and she shyly smiles as she holds out her hand to him...but falters as he just stares at it.  
Arthur frowns, but at a sharp poke from Hosea, he grumbles and copies what the older man did  
"My what warm hands you have. May I enquire about your age?"  
He goes to speak, but Hosea beats him to it  
"Arthur here is 15, on the brink of Adulthood" he smiles at the way her cheeks flush and he discreetly glances at Susan before turning to Mr Jones "Now, my Sister here mentioned that you are interested in a business deal?"  
Frank nods "Yes, I am in the market for some horses and land. I got talking to Susan while shopping for my Daughter and she told me about you looking for a buyer?"  
Arthur spaces out, bored of the talk and turns his attention to his food. He goes to lift the bowl, but at the sharp look from Miss Grimshaw, he silently growls and grabs the spoon.  
Caria glances at the silent man and bites her bottom lip as she leans closer, lowering her voice while the adults talk "Do you want to get out of here?"  
He glances up at her before flicking his eyes to Hosea "Don't think Hosea would like that"  
She shakes her head and suddenly stands, causing the table to go silent, before turning to her Father "Pa? Would it be ok if Arthur and I took a walk? To leave you to discuss business?"  
Frank thinks it over and nods "Don't go to far" with that he pulls out a few bills and hands them over to the young man "Go treat my Daughter while the adults talk"  
After glancing at Hosea and getting a slight nod, he accepts the money and stands "I'll look after her" with that he offers his arm "My Lady"  
Caria smiles and kisses her Fathers cheek "Thanks Daddy" before taking Arthurs arm and leaving the Diner.

*Four Hours Later*

They sit on the roof of the stables, gazing out onto the wild plains and Arthur sighs as he leans back on his hands enjoying the peace the outside brings him.  
Caria looks up at him, her cheeks darkening slightly as she presses up against his side "The outside is beautiful, wish my Daddy would let me out more than he does" she sighs and shivers, curling into Arthurs warmth "He does his best since Mother passed, but I just wish he'd let me live my life"  
Arthur shrugs, ignoring the scent of her arousal "Should be happy that cha got a Pa that loves ya" he gazes up into the night sky "I would give anything to be back home with me Ma and Pa"  
"What happened to your Mother?"  
"She was killed when I was eleven, had to grow up quick after that" he smirks "Hosea goes on 'bout me learning Manners and becoming a Gentlemen" he chuckles and lays down, folding his arms behind his head "And Dutch? He goes on 'bout learning to read 'n' write, says it's a good skill to ave"  
She nods and lays down beside him, resting her head on his chest "Reading and Writing are useful, as for being a Gentlemen? That doesn't seem that great...not if you become like those men my Father meets at those fancy Social Clubs" she rolls her eyes "Yes they have money and the right 'breeding' as my Father would say, but they are snobs and refuse to help those they deem below themselves" she rubs her cheek against his chest "My Father would never have given that money to those beggars"  
He glances down at her "You upset I did? Still don't understand why ya Pa paid me to take you" he closes his eyes, enjoying the night breeze but cocks his head to one side at the sound of a familiar whistle and sighs "Guess we should head back"  
"I wish we could stay out here, together, forever"  
Arthur huffs at the wistful tone and shakes his head "Living rough ain't all its cracked up to be" with that he waits till she wraps herself around him before careful climbing down. Once his feet is on the ground, he waits for her to get off...only to frown as she stays on him "Caria? You can get off now"  
She flushes pink and carefully climbs off his back, rubbing her hands over the wrinkles in her dress before taking his arm as they head back to the Diner. A soft sigh escapes her chest as she rests her head on his shoulder "Do we have to go back? Can't we stay out here a bit longer?"  
He shakes his head "Nah, it gets too dangerous for a Pretty Lady to be out here at night"  
"You think I'm Pretty?"  
The Felenicos cheeks darken and he shrugs "Sure...I guess" he clears his throat as she looks up at him and he avoids her gaze, sighing in relief as he spots Hosea with her Father and goes to call out to them only to grunt as she tugs him down an alleyway "What gives?"  
She ignores his question and shoves him against a wall "Shut up and finally kiss me" with that she takes his lips into a passionate kiss  
Arthur cringes and shoves her off him "Think again Lady" he shakes himself out before wiping his mouth and glares at her "Why would I kiss ya?"  
"You queer or something?"  
A growl escapes his chest "Nah, I was trying ta be a Gentlemen" he forces his scruff to lay flat as he holds out a hand to help her up from the ground "Besides I've been hurt by a Lady before and I ain't planning to be so again"  
Caria lowers her gaze in embarrassment "I feel so silly, please forgive my foolish behaviour"  
Arthur shrugs "Nought to forgive" with that he walks her to her Father.

Hosea sighs in relief as he spots Arthur and Miss Jones heading towards them, but cringes at the state of the young Ladys dress "Ah, there you two are. We were becoming rather worried"  
Frank gasps at the state of his Daughter and rushes over "Caria! What happened to your dress!?" He turns in anger to the young man "What did you do!?"  
Arthur bristles "I did nothing! She...she just slipped in the mud" he catches Carisas thankful look and shrugs "Hosea is teaching me the ways of a Gentleman and Gentlemen treat Women proper"  
The older man growls but at his Daughters pleading look, he huffs "Come lets get you home" with that he heads off to his Stagecoach, pausing beside Hosea as he states "If you wish to do any business with myself...you will need to keep that Boy of yours away from my Daughter"  
Hosea nods "Do not worry, I shall be having words with Arthur" he waits till they leave before turning to the younger man, noting the tense posture and shakes his head "Come, lets head back to our room" he places a hand on Arthurs shoulder, smiling as he feels the body relaxing under his touch "You can tell me all about your evening with Miss Jones"  
He rolls his eyes as the head upstairs and enter their room "Nought to tell, she kept on 'bout running away 'n' living free as her Pa likes to keep her indoors" he strips down to his union bottoms, shaking out his scruff as he continues "Knew she wanted me, kept letting off that scent"  
"What about you? Do you like her that way?"  
A cringe crosses his face "She's Pretty, but don't really have feelings like those towards people" he shrugs "She shoved me down an alley 'n' kissed me" he huffs "She's lucky I didn't scratch her for takin' me by surprise! Instead I just shoved her onto her ass"  
Hosea chuckles "So that's what her look to you was" he smiles and gently ruffles the sandy mop "It's good that you are not reacting in a violent manner any more from unwanted contact" he stretches out his back before stripping himself down "Now, I don't know about you...but I am rather looking forward to sleeping in a bed rather than the floor for a change"  
Arthur nods and climbs into the other bed as Hosea blows out the candle, plunging the room into darkness. He tries to drift off, shifting to lay on his left before turning onto his right...but ends up laying on his back looking at the ceiling, before biting his bottom lip as he whispers "Hosea? You asleep yet?"  
A sleepy grunt is heard before a tired "What is it Arthur?"  
He sighs and turns to face the direction the other man is laying "Can I sleep with you? Like we do in the tent?"  
Hosea huffs and lifts a heavy arm, grunting as Arthur wastes no time in crawling into the space beside him. He tugs the blanket back over the both of them and starts to drift off...smiling as he hears the rusty purr and sighs as he runs his fingers through the Felenicos scruff.  
He continues purring and smiles as he listens to Hoseas heart beat slowing to a steady rhythm as the older man slips into sleep. He lifts his head, widening his eyes as he takes in the relaxed features (I wonder what it would feel like kissing a man...would it feel the same as it did with Caria?). A frown crosses his face at the idea of kissing Hosea and he lets his mind drift while nuzzling the older mans chest, a smile appearing as fingers softly card through his scruff. He slowly begins drift into the darkness of sleep at the soft petting.

*Next Morning*

Arthur snaps awake at the sound of the door to their room slamming shut, but calms at the sight of Dutch. He quickly grabs Hoseas arm, forcing the gun away from facing the other man "Relax! It's just Dutch, Hosea"  
Hosea relaxes at Arthurs words and huffs as he lays back down, placing the gun down onto the floor beside the bed before running his hand over his face "Jesus Dutch! I thought you were off doing jobs with those O'Driscolls?"  
The Felenico frowns as he cocks his head to one side, noting the way the flinty caramel eyes take in the face he is bare from the waist up before moving back to the empty bed. He yawns and climbs out of Hoseas bed, stretching out his back and shaking out his scruff.  
Dutch calms at the sight and huffs as he turns to Hosea "Noel decided that they need to keep a low profile after Colm shot some Bounty Hunters and killed a few Lawmen during the last job" he shrugs "Thought I'd return here and see what you and Susan are cooking up"  
Hosea sits up and glances at Arthur, who is currently getting dressed, before clearing his throat "Maybe you could take Arthur outside of Town, teach him how to use that new Cattleman? As Mr Jones will not part with his money if he sees Arthur again, not after what happened with Miss Jones"  
Arthur cringes "That's fine by me! Rather not have a repeat of last night" he shivers "Don't see how she could like an ugly bastard like meself" with that he grabs his hat and satchel before picking up his new gunbelt and weapon "Ya ready Dutch?"  
He shakes himself out of his thoughts and nods "Wait by the horses, I'll be with you shortly after I tidy myself up" he waits until the Kid leaves before slitting his eyes as he turns on his friend "I think you need to explain these sleeping arrangements"  
Hosea looks at him in shock before climbing out of bed and stands in front of his friend as he growls "Just what are you implying?"  
"I think its rather obvious, Old Friend"  
"No, it really is not" he shakes his head as a look of sadness crosses his face "Do you really think that little of me? Trust is everything Dutch, without it...we are nothing. You really think I would take advantage of a young man on the crisp of Adulthood, that I would take advantage of his trust? Just to get into his pants? Even though you know my tastes lay elsewhere?"  
Dutch cringes at the words and lowers his gaze, flinching at the tone and sighs "I'm sorry Hosea...I don't know what I was thinking" he runs a hand over the scruff along his jaw "I know that you would never take advantage over the Felenico" he shrugs "I think just seeing you both in bed together, it made me see red...especially as Arthur appeared naked"  
"Dutch, Arthur has trouble sleeping in enclosed areas" he shrugs "Like a tent or a room, he is used to sleeping outside and so, he struggles to sleep and he is the one to approach me...not the other way around" he places a hand on the younger mans shoulder "I told you when you wanted him to join us, that I will not allow him to be forced into anything he doesn't want and so, it his choice to sleep beside me not mine" he smiles and pats his cheek "Now that the air is cleared, sort that scruff on your face" with that he gets dressed "I'll see you both later on and I'll fill you in on the Deal we have going"  
He watches him go and sighs as he takes a seat on the bed, running a hand through his hair "Seriously need to get myself sorted out" he shakes his head before going through his stuff and pulls out his knife, along with a pocket mirror. He places the blade against his cheek and goes to shave...only to jump and curse as the door opens to reveal Arthur.

Arthur cocks his head to one side "Wondered what was taking ya so long" he slowly heads over, moving between the older mans spread knees and gently takes the knife from the relaxed hand "Can I?"  
Dutch nods and closes his eyes as he feels the cold steel against his skin.  
He gently scrapes off the bulk, removing the fuzz from the mans cheeks before frowning as he runs a finger over the hair along his upper lip "Think this should go, reminds me too much of my Pa" with that he uses a finger to tilt his head up and slowly moves the blade along his neck. A purr escapes his chest at the trust he can feel as the body relaxes under his touch and he bites his bottom lip as he scrapes the blade over the mans chin, clearing away the rest of the stubble. He leans down, placing the knife against Dutchs throat "Ya really do trust me? Don't cha?"  
Dutch opens his eyes, gazing into the blue ones that hover above him and smirks "As Hosea says, trust is everything...without it we are nothing" he swallows against the blade that is pressed along his throat "If you wished me dead, I would have been that night we first met"  
Arthur slowly nods before cocking his head to one side "Speaking of Hosea, you were jealous earlier" as the body stiffens beneath his touch, he smirks "Ya are silly, ready told ya I don't feel anything towards others" with that he pulls back and picks up the mirror "What cha think?"  
The older man shakes his head, pulling his thoughts away from the arousal he feels before turning to look in the mirror...and pauses at the sight of his reflection. He lifts a hand to stroke along his jaw "Wow, maybe you could take a job as a Barber" A smile crosses his face as he stands and changes out of yesterdays clothes "Speaking of the future, how is your reading and writing coming along?"  
"Already finished that book ya left me, Hosea got me reading his crime novels" he shrugs "As for me writing? Think its good but Hosea says I need ta get betta at it" he follows behind the other man as they leave the Hotel "I understand that its important and stuff...but still don't see the point being something I ain't" he shrugs before mounting Cleo "I ain't never gonna be a proper Gentleman, so why does Hosea try to make me one?"  
Dutch carefully thinks it over as he mounts his own horse and nods "In our way of life, people are more likely to trust one they perceive as a Gentleman rather than a Ruffian" he smirks "Yes, you can easily pickpocket and steal a few dollars here and there...but it takes a real Gentleman to be able to get a man to hand over wads of cash without innocent blood being spilt, even a Ruffian who appears a Gentleman is better than just a petty criminal" he gently kicks the horses flanks, causing the Stallion to pick up speed as the head towards a secluded spot just outside of the Town as to not alert the Law with the gun shots "Now have you any experience with firearms?"  
"Me Pa taught me how to use a rifle and me Ma taught me to use a shotgun, but had no chance at trying out me Pa's revolvers" he chuckles "Got a bigger whipping than the one you gave me that time I took them for a go, Pa was so pissed" he shakes his head "Couldn't sit down for a week, but I learnt me lesson and never touched them again"  
A smirk crosses his face "Well then, sounds like you should know the basics" he turns to the left, off the road and into the trees before stopping in a clearing "Lets hitch the horses, to make sure neither bolt from the shots otherwise its a long walk back to the Hotel" with that he dismounts and smiles as Arthur ties the horses together, giving them enough room to graze while being secured to the tree. He grabs the saddlebag filled with empty bottles and begins lining them up along a fallen log "Now lets start on your posture" at the raised eyebrow, he huffs "Show me how you'd stand while shooting"  
Arthur shrugs and stands with his feet shoulder width apart before lifting the Cattleman with one hand...but sighs "I feel stupid with ya watching me like that"  
Dutch chuckles as he slowly walks behind him, pressing the toe of his boot against the back of the Felenicos knee "Not so tense, relax slightly as don't forget that you'll be needing to move, either to duck into cover or give chase" he presses himself up against the younger mans back "Relax your grip, its not as powerful as a shotgun and so the recoil won't be the same" he runs a hand along the raised arm, smiling as the muscles become less tense "Go ahead and shoot"  
He takes a calming breath and narrows his eyes before pulling the trigger...and curses at the snap of his wrist due to the recoil "Fuck!" He shifts the gun into his other hand while shaking away the pain "Thought you said the recoil ain't as powerful!?"  
The older man chuckles "I said nothing of the sort! If you were listening, I said it wasn't the same" he glances over to the bottles and shakes his head "You didn't even hit one of them"  
"Neither did you" he flinches as Dutch suddenly pulls out his Schofield and fires without looking, the smashing of glass echoing through the clearing. He looks at him in awe "You...you didn't even aim!" He looks between the empty space within the line up and the smoking barrel of Dutchs revolver. His eyes narrow as he straightens, shifting into the stance Dutch had taken and takes a calming breath as his eyes slit.   
Time seems to slow down and his vision becomes tinged with oranges and reds before he releases his breath and pulls the trigger.  
A wide smile crosses Dutchs face as the bottle beside the one he shot smashes and he turns to Arthur, slapping him on the shoulder "That's it, Son!" He moves behind him "Do it again" he frowns as he watches Arthurs eyes flash gold before slitting as he fires off another shot, the sound of shattering glass filling the air "Again"  
Arthur grunts as his vision turns orange as he follows the order, shooting again and again until all the bottles are gone. He shakes his head before rubbing at his eyes as he tries to get his vision back to normal "Fuck!"  
Dutch chuckles as he searches through his own satchel before passing over a small tonic bottle "Drink it. It tastes awful but it'll get rid of the headache that's coming" after making sure he finishes the bottle, he heads over the the smashed glass and replaces the with new bottles before using some string to suspend them in the air by the branches "Now lets see it we can increase your rate of fire" with that he places five separate bottles in a row and takes up position beside the Felenico "Now watch"  
He watches as Dutch fires off one shot before moving the gun closer to his chest as he uses the palm of his other hand to repeatedly swipe the hammer back to increase the amount of shots. Excitement bubbles in his chest as he watches all five bottles explode in a fountain of glass "Wow! Even me Pa wasn't that great of a shot!" He quickly reloads his own revolver and mirrors Dutchs stance. His heart rate calms and he takes a deep breath before slitting his eyes, the now familiar oranges and reds tinge his vision as he fires shot after shot until the chamber rings empty. He shakes his head, wincing at the slight pressure behind his eyes before growling as he notes three of the six bottles are still standing "Shit..."  
Dutch takes a seat on a rock and gestures to the saddlebag while pulling out a cigar from his vest pocket "Well, what are you waiting for? Replace the broken bottles and try again" he strikes a match on the bottom of his boot and lights up, taking a deep breath of the rich tobacco and sighs in delight as he slowly slides off the rock and onto the grass beneath.  
Arthur cocks his head to one side at the soft sigh and frowns "You alright there Dutch?"  
"Hmm? Ah, yes Arthur...just haven't had the time to relax of late" he watches as the Felenico takes aim once again and shakes his head as he yet again leaves bottles standing "You need to get better if you wish to come out on Jobs with me" he takes another puff "Otherwise Hosea won't allow it" with that he settles in to watch.

*Four Hours Later*

He grumbles as he tries again and again, but still ends up with one or two bottles left standing. A snarl escapes his chest as his temper spikes and he feels his claws retracting, scratching against the metal as he places the last of the bottles in a row and stalks back to his position. He squares his shoulders, relaxing his joints and takes a deep breath...before taking aim and snapping his vision to orange as he fires.  
Dutch smiles as all six bottles explode in a fountain of glass. He chuckles and stands, walking up to the Felenico "You finally did it!" before patting him on the back, only to grunt as Arthur spins and claws rake over his stomach. He trips and ends up on his back, gazing up into the sky before the sound of the clocking of a gun causes him to tense. He slowly looks up and frowns as he notes the stiff posture, along with the fact Arthur is glaring into the bushes...its then that he hears a familiar chuckle and he sighs "Stand down Arthur, its only the O'Driscoll Brothers"  
Arthur growls as a man older than Dutch with long greasy hair slinks out from the shadows, followed by a younger man who smirks as he catches his eye. He slightly lowers the weapon "What are you both doing here? Thought Dutch said you were laying low?"  
The older of the two raises his hands and smiles "Dutch? Who is your friend with the gun?"  
Dutch slowly gets up from the floor, dusting himself off as he glances between the three men "Arthur? This is Colm and Noel O'Driscoll" he gently reaches out and takes the gun before turning to face the other two "Now as Arthur said, I thought you were keeping a low profile?"  
Noel places a hand on his Brothers shoulder "We are, its just that we heard multiple shots and decided to investigate" he glances at Arthur and smiles, his smile widening at the slight blush he spots before he moves closer "Arthur was it?" He holds out a hand "I'm Noel and the greasy haired Bastard is my older Brother Colm, its nice to meet you"  
He accepts the handshake and smirks "Yeah, same here" he glances at Dutchs stomach and cringes as he notes the claw marks (Shit! Did I do that?). He shakes himself out of the thoughts at a touch on his wrist and he goes to pull his hand back.  
The younger O'Driscoll runs his fingers over the silver bracelet "My, what a pretty thing"  
"Thanks, I guess it is rather pretty"  
Noel smiles as he reaches out and strokes Arthurs cheek "Who said I was talking about the bracelet"  
Dutch slits his eyes before loudly clearing his throat, as he places a hand on Arthurs shoulder and pulls him from Noels grasp "I need to get Arthur back to Hosea"  
Colm cocks his head to one side as he glances over the Shire, placing a hand on her rump and moves out of the way of her hooves "This is Liams horse, I'd recognise that many Mare anywhere"  
A growl escapes Arthurs chest as he pushes away from Dutch and stalks up to his spooked horse "Ain't Liams now! Besides, he ain't got no use for her now seeing as he is busy being carrion" he pats Cleos neck, gently cooing at her until she settles before glaring at Colm "Liam and those other two are dead, they tried to rob us and Hosea didn't take kindly to that" he turns to Dutch "Gonna head back, its getting late and I don't want Hosea wondering where I at" with that he mounts his horse and smirks as Colm backs away from the Shire "You coming Dutch?"  
Dutch nods and turns to the others "It was nice chatting to you boys, but we best be off"  
Noel moves to block his path "It was nice until young Arthur here, mentioned the fact your Friend murdered our men...and now we shall be needing some compensation for the deaths, seeing as we are a few men short"  
Dutch bristles before forcing his anger at bay as he smiles and places a hand on Noels shoulder "Now there is no need for talk like that, as you know as well as I, that those boys were leaving you" he gently guides him away from the other two and lowers his voice as he glances at Colm, who is currently watching Arthur, before looking Noel in the eyes "A lot of your men are whispering about leaving due to your Brothers bloodthirsty nature and the fact you don't seem to be able to control him" he smiles as he straightens, raising his voice "Besides, you have myself and hopefully once Arthurs firing improves...you'll have two good men on Jobs"  
He thinks it over and nods "I'll give you a week to get him ready, while I chat with my Brother" with that he lets him go, watching as he mounts up and leads the younger man off. He waits until they are out of ear shot before turning to his Brother "There's something about that Arthur"  
Colm bristles as he kicks the ground "Don't see why you didn't force him to pay up or at least hand over that shiny bracelet, that could have fetched a pretty penny"  
Noel rolls his eyes "Brother, we are meant to be lying low...besides didn't you see how that kid handled that gun?" He smirks "He is even a better shot than you, but there is something about him...something dangerous that is hiding underneath the surface, like a predator just waiting for a chance to be set free"  
The older of the two huffs "You just want to get your leg over him" at the glare, he holds up his hands in surrender "You know I don't give a fuck where you stick your dick, but I bet you Dutch would" he smirks as he hooks his thumbs in his belt "He didn't like you touching what is his"  
A thoughtful look crosses his face "Maybe we should try to get to know this Arthur, to see find out what Dutch is trying to keep from us" with that he pats Colms shoulder "Come, lets see if we can find someone to rob and get a drink"  
Colm smiles as he follows his Brother, pulling out his knife "Been itching to try out a new technique I've thought of, here's a hoping they don't die on me that quick like the last lot did"  
Noel just shakes his head with a smirk as he climbs on top of his Morgan and kicks her into a gallop, Colm not far behind, but his mind returns to the way Arthur blushed at his touch and he narrows his eyes as he thinks of a plan


	6. A Different Kind Of Saloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets shown a different kind of Saloon

Dutch is snapped out of his thoughts and quickly pulls back on the reins as Arthur suddenly stops in front of him. He quickly calms his Stallion down before growling "What the Hell, Arthur!? What are you stopping for?" He looks up at an excited squeal and relaxes as he spots a young Lady running up to them  
"Oh Arthur! I am so glad you are back" she places her hand on his thigh "I was so worried Daddy scared you away an-" she stops as she spots Dutch and quickly withdraws her hands "Erm Arthur? Who is this man?"  
Arthur cringes and shrugs "It's Dutch" he gestures between them "Caria Jones this is Dutch Smith"  
"Ah, your Uncle, Hoseas younger Brother"  
Dutch smirks and bows his head in respect before dismounting and taking her hand in his, kissing the back of it "My Arthur, you never mentioned as to just how pretty this sweet Girl is"  
Her cheeks heat up and she lowers her gaze "He mentioned me?"  
"Why of course! He told me that he met a Girl and behaved in a Gentlemanly way, but he failed to mention just how pretty you are"  
Arthur rolls his eyes at the flirting and dismounts "Whatcha doing here anyways? Thought your Pa was keeping you away?"  
She shrugs "He had no choice but to bring me along while he is talking business with your Father" she glances to the Diner "I became bored once I was informed that you won't be attending and managed to talk my Daddy into letting me outside for a bit, that's when I spotted you riding back into Town" she reaches out and strokes along his gun belt "You look rather dashing in this get up, a lot more handsome than the suit you were wearing last time we met"  
Dutch chuckles at the move and shakes his head as he digs into his pocket, pulling out a couple of bills and hands them to Arthur "Treat Miss Jones to a show in the Theatre, I'll stow the Horses and inform Hosea where you both are"  
She smiles at his words but falters as she spots the slash marks in his vest "Oh my! Are you hurt?"  
He shakes off her worry "I'm alright, young Arthur here saved me from a beast. Now get going"  
Arthur grumbles under his breath as he holds out his arm with a slight bow "My Lady"  
She smiles and takes his arm before kissing his cheek "My Hero"  
Dutch chuckles at the look and waves them off, waiting until he spots them head into the Theatre before leading the horses to the Stable behind the Hotel.  
Once the horses are settled, he heads to their room to change from his ruined vest into something decent before slowly making his way to the Diner...but changes his mind and heads to the Saloon to indulge into a bit of fun.

*Later*

Arthur chuckles as they leave the Theatre and he shakes his head "Still can't believe that guy managed to get out of those ropes in time" he shrugs "I made shrug those knots were as tight as can be"  
Caria rolls her eyes "It's an act, I've seen better performances in New York when Daddy took me over there while on business" she gives him a sideways glance "Besides, I can think of better things to be doing rather than talk of that second rate show"  
He frowns "Second rate? Heck, I enjoyed that" he shrugs "Gotta be one of the best things I've seen" with that he glances up at the sky "Anyways best we head back to the Hotel, no doubt your Pa is wondering where you are" with that he heads into the direction of the Hotel, but ends up huffing in annoyance as she drags him down an alley "Look Miss, I ain't interested in kissing ya" he removes his arm from hers and holds up his palms in surrender "I ain't the kissing type"  
She rolls her eyes "After what happened last time I tried to kiss you, do you really think I would try that again?" she shakes her head and takes his hand within her own before tugging him further into the shadows "I've been wanting to visit this Saloon since myself and Daddy passed it when we arrived" a sigh escapes her chest "But Daddy refused to let me, says a Saloon is no place for a respectable Lady"  
Arthur chuckles "Well, he's right there" he shakes his head as she drags him closer to the building "The only Gals in there are Working Gals, the kind that men enjoy for cash"  
"This one is different"  
He rolls his eyes "A Saloon is a Saloon, no matter what Town you is in...they are all the same, just a place to get some cheap food and beer along with some company for a price"  
A mischievous smile crosses her face as she tugs him towards the door "I promise you, this one is nothing like the others" with that she pays a man an entrance fee   
The man raises an eyebrow at the sight of them, but shrugs before pointing to Arthur "No weapons allowed, you can collect them on your way out"  
The Felenico grumbles as he removes his gun belt and hunting knife before handing them over "You better keep 'em safe!"   
Caria rolls her eyes and shoves Arthur through the door "They will be fine. This one caters to the wealthy and you can see why"   
Arthur stiffens at the sight of men and women walking around with collars around their necks and he backs up as they glance in his direction "Shit!"  
She chuckles at his expression and shakes her head as she links her arm with his and leads him over to the Bar "Oh Arthur, have you never seen a Felenico before? I promise you that they are rather quite tame and as for their cat side-" she points at the small rocks that are within poke out of the woodwork of the walls "-those somehow stop them from turning. No-one understands why, but a Felenico is unable to change while those rocks are near" she orders them some drinks, ignoring Arthurs gasp at the price as she presses a beer within his hand. She glances around the room and bounces in excitement at the sight of a Poker table "Oh, lets play" with that she takes his hand and leads him over.  
A cringe crosses his face at the looks he receives and he huffs as they approach the table "Look, can we go? I mean your Pa is gonna be mighty angry if he finds out you're in here, let alone find out I took you gambling"  
She sighs "I never took you for someone so boring! I thought you were fun, but if you want to head back...go ahead, I am going to stay and have some fun. I have waited a long time to go to this place and now that I am here, I am not leaving without having my fill" with that she takes a seat at the table and dismisses him as she buys in.  
Arthur nervously shifts from foot to foot as he nurses his beer before slowly making his way to the exit. He glances over his shoulder at the sight of Caria having fun and sighs as he downs the last of his drink before turning to leave, only to grunt as he walks into someone "Sorry"  
The other man growls as he ends up spilling his drink and turns with a snarl "You'll be more than sorry once I'm finished with you!"  
He slits his eyes, but forces his scruff to lay flat "It was an accident, but its best you don't start a fight cha won't win, Mister" he shifts onto the balls of his feet as the man draws back a fist...but steps back as a female Felenico suddenly steps between them  
"Emmet! I was so looking forward to seeing you here" she purrs and glances at Arthur before leading the man away.  
Arthur watches them go and frowns as he discreetly sniffs the air, noting he can smell both Emmet and the Felenicos arousal (Maybe its what Caria says is true, that this Saloon is different, considering the normal working Girls don't smell like that). He shakes his head and heads to the exit, only to pause at a familiar scent in the air. A look of confusion crosses his face as he glances around before following the scent of tobacco and cheap cologne. He cocks his head to one side as he notes the scent follows up the stairs which is currently being guarded by a man with a gun and he slits his eyes while thinking of a way to get pass him...only to watch as that female Felenico with Emmet approaches.  
The female smiles and bares her neck to the man, showing off the strip of leather before taking Emmets hand "Which room?"  
The man smiles "Take your pick, only 4C is taken"  
"We will take 2D" with that she takes the key hand leads Emmet up the stairs.  
Arthur narrows his eyes in thought before smirking as he ducks into the shadows. He rips a strip off the helm of his shirt and ties it around his neck in a makeshift collar before heading over to the man.  
The man looks him over "You new? I don't recognise you"  
He nods "First night" he bares his neck "Didn't even get a chance for a betta collar"  
His eyes narrow at the fabric and he gestures him closer "Don't take offence, but I'll need to see your scruff...to check you are real that is" at the frown, he shrugs "You'll be surprised just how many try to fake being a Felenico"  
Arthur shakes his head "Sad times we live in" with that he turns his back on the man and stiffens as he feels a hand popping open his top few buttons before his shirt is peeled down. He bites his tongue to stop himself from snapping as the mans fingers shift through the sensitive strands of his scruff.  
"Yeah, you are a Felenico alright" with that he removes his hand "Head upstairs and into the first room on the left, there's spare collars in there as well as more appropriate clothing"  
He nods "Thank-You" as he heads up the stairs. Once out of sight, he shifts into the shadows and sniffs the air to follow the scent. His head cocks to the side as he hears the sound of a familiar grunt and frowns as he ends up outside room 4C. A cringe crosses his face at the sounds coming from inside the room and he frowns as he presses his ear to the door. After listening to muffled grunts and the sound of skin hitting skin, he goes to back away only to stiffen at the sound of a pained yelp. He moves on instinct and quickly shoves open the door...only to pause at the sight of a naked Dutch with a male Felenico in his lap.


	7. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a lot to think about

A red mist covers his vision while a snarl rips its way out of his throat as he pounces on the Felenico, shoving him off Dutch and onto the floor with a frightened yelp. His claws retract and he lashes out, catching the Felenicos shoulder before grunting as a heavy weight slams onto his back  
"ARTHUR!"  
He snaps out of his aggression at the feeling of Dutch on his back and he stiffens at the feeling of something hard pressing against his backside.  
Dutch rolls his eyes at the deep growl and shakes his head as he tightens his fist in the young mans scruff, ignoring the slight whimper as he pins him beneath him "What the fuck are you doing here!? This is not the kind of place you should ever come into!" He glances up at the sound of movement and cringes at the blood along the other Felenicos shoulder "Are you hurt?" At the shake of its head, he gestures to the money on the table "Take it all, just don't tell anyone of this"  
The Felenico glances at the growling Arthur before quickly getting dressed and pockets the money, but pauses at the door "You really shouldn't come to places like these while you have a Feral Felenico under your care. If the Owner knew, he'd have the Sheriff kill him as-" he gestures to his bleeding shoulder "-its bad for business" with that he leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.  
He waits until he is sure no-one will enter before growling as he shoves Arthurs face into the floor "Now explain to me as to why the fuck you think you have any right to barge into the room I am enjoying and attack my Sex Partner!? Are you against two men engaging in sex? It is no-ones business besides my own as to where I stick my dick or if I'd like to take it"  
Arthur stiffens at the last bit and frowns before clawing his way out from beneath Dutchs weight "Why the fuck would you want to take some guys dick!? It fucking hurts and it ain't no fun neither!" He growls "Besides, I don't give two shits where you stick your dick. I just-" he pauses as he turns to face the kneeling man, his eyes taking in the muscled furry chest and he follows the fuzz down to the glistening hard cock curving up between the spread thighs.  
Dutch goes to snap back, only to stop as he spots the faint blush along with the way the Felenicos eyes are trailing over his body. A smirk crosses his face as he raises an eyebrow "Do you like what you see?"  
Blue eyes snap to caramel ones, before turning away and lowering to the floor.  
He chuckles as he rocks onto his heels and gracefully rises, not ashamed one bit about his state of undress as he backs up until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he takes a seat. His smirk widens as the Felenico watches his every move and he shakes his head as he leans back on one arm while the other takes his erection in hand, slowly stroking himself "Was it jealousy? The fact I was with another man? Or was it because it was a male Felenico?" His hips jerk at the thought and he sighs in delight "He was perfect, a Tiger one...his muscled body, the power beneath the skin just wanting to be released. Those thick muscled thighs squeezing my hips as he took my dick better than any Whore I've ever had" his hand moves quicker "The sound of his growling purr as I stroked him in time with my thrusts, the heavy weight of his powerful body riding me" he grunts as he climaxes into his fist and over his stomach. He pants as he falls back onto the bed while gazing at the ceiling "The fun I had planned for this night...only for you to ruin it" he glances at Arthur and shakes his head "Wait outside, as I finish up here"  
Arthur shakes himself out of the daze he fell in at Dutchs words and frowns "D-Dutch? I thought...?"  
Dutch narrows his eyes "You thought what?" At the way the Felenicos face turns red, he suddenly laughs "You thought I'd be interested in you? Have you looked at yourself? How can you compare to one of those proper Felenicos?" He shakes his head as he stands and walks over to the wash bowl "The one I had tonight, now he was something...thick muscles, meaty thighs, tight ass and those biceps" he shudders in arousal before glancing over his shoulder at Arthur "Unlike you, you skinny Feral thing. No muscle, just long limbs with claws attached" he runs his fingers over the scars along his right forearm "Besides, you have made yourself quite clear you don't appreciate my touch" he shakes his head "I'd rather stick to taking real men" with that he gets dressed and grabs the Felenico by the arm before shoving him out the door "Now lets get you back to Hosea so he can deal with your bullshit"  
Arthur flinches at the tone, the words slicing through his chest as he keeps his eyes lowered while obediently following behind Dutch as they head downstairs.

Just as they pass the man on guard, he grabs Arthurs shoulder and tugs him back before turning to Dutch "I'm afraid you can't keep them, they belong to the Owner Mister Burton"  
Dutch frowns "Arthur belongs with me, he isn't one of your Felenicos. Besides, does he look like he belongs here?"  
The man shakes his head "All Felenicos within the building are by rights property of Mister Burton" with that he shoves Arthur back towards the stairs "First room on the left, there's collars and better clothes for you there"  
Arthur growls as he skates around the man to stand beside Dutch "Didn't cha hear the man? I belong to him" his eyes narrow as the man places a hand on his sidearm  
"Look, don't cause a scene here...people are enjoying themselves and I'd rather not have to shoot anyone" he glances between Dutch and the Felenico "Have you got any proof he belongs to you? As he has no collar"  
Dutch lets out an annoyed huff "And what would you class as evidence? As I don't have papers if that is what you are referring to?"  
The man shrugs "Seeing as he has no collar, have you marked him as yours? Branded him or inked him?"  
A snarl escapes Arthurs throat and he bares his teeth "I ain't cattle nor livestock!" He turns to Dutch and growls while slitting his eyes "If you ever even think of branding me, I will gut you"  
Dutch smirks as his eyes flash in warning "You threaten me again and I won't think twice about planting a bullet between those pretty little eyes of yours" with that he turns to the Guard before grabbing Arthurs arm, lifting his sleeve to reveal the silver bracelet "This is my claim on him, I didn't want to make it obvious that he is a Felenico due to his age and the fact he still has a lot of growing to do before I shall collar him...if he lives that long, that is"  
The man frowns but sighs as he removes his hat, running a hand through his hair before replacing it "Look, I don't think Mister Burton would accept a bracelet as ownership" he glances around "However, there is a way to prove he isn't one of ours" he gestures to Arthurs left hip "All ours have Mister Burtons initials inked along the curve of their inner thigh"  
Arthur bristles, but at Dutchs raised eyebrow along with the mans hand hovering above his gun...he sighs and tugs off his belt "Can't believe I am doin' this" with that he tugs his waistband down far enough to show that there is no markings before quickly putting his belt back on "Satisfied!?"  
Dutch chuckles at the flushed cheeks and shakes his head as he turns to the Guard "Can we leave now? Without any fuss?"  
The man nods and tips his hat "Enjoy the rest of your night, but if I were you...I'd leave before someone notices that you are not collared" with that he moves back to the seat beside the stairs.  
Arthur grumbles as he finishes tucking his shirt back into his waistband "I'd betta do as he says 'nd get back to Hosea" he goes to leave, only to cringe as Dutch places a hand on his shoulder "I haven't forgotten about what happened earlier" his eyes harden "And seeing as you have ruined my plans for the night and no doubt I cannot show my face in here again after the stunt you pulled" he shakes his head "I need to speak with Hosea" with that he tugs Arthur along to the exit, but pauses at the sound of a familiar excited squeal.  
The Felenico flinches at the sound and winces as Dutches hand tightens in his scruff  
"You brought that Girl to a place like this!?"  
Arthur growls as he tugs himself free, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck "I didn't take 'er anywhere! She dragged me 'ere" he glares up at Dutch "Didn't know places like this existed till she shoved me through the doors"  
Dutch runs a hand over his face before gesturing to the door "Wait outside while I tidy up your mess" he watches as Arthur does as he is told and shakes his head as he walks over to the Poker game, smiling as Miss Jones fails to spot him until he is standing right behind her.

+RDR2+

Arthur growls as he kicks the dirt before slamming his fist into the brickwork...only to yelp at the pain that flares up his arm at the move "Fuck!" He cradles his hand as he leans against the wall and slowly slips to the ground. A sigh escapes his chest as he stares up into the night sky (You have really fucked it up this time).  
Movement catches his attention and he quickly scrambles up onto his feet as a man steps out of the shadows.  
He forces his scruff to lay flat as he growls at the man "What do ya want, O'Driscoll?"  
Noel chuckles at the tone and shrugs as he steps closer "Heard a noise, thought I'd investigate" he pauses in front of the younger man, taking in the bruised hand and the angry posture before turning to look at the building behind him "Didn't know you were into a bit of tail" he smirks and lowers his voice "Is it the men or the women that gets your blood pumping?"  
Arthur growls "Ain't interested in neither! Just waiting till Dutch gets out an-"  
The older man chuckles "Dutch? Dutch Van Der Linde likes paying for a piece of tail? So he's a Felenico fucker" a thoughtful look crosses his face "Wonder if its the sleek girls or the muscled men that do it for him"  
The Felenico bites his tongue before slitting his eyes "You'll ave ta ask him yourself! I ain't saying no more" with that he folds his arms over his chest before lowering his gaze to the floor.  
Noel cocks his head to one side as he catches a glimpse of something around the boys neck. A frown crosses his face as he gently reaches out, hushing him at the flinch as he softly strokes the strip of fabric "Why are you wearing a fake collar?"  
Arthur huffs as he slaps the hand away "My idea. Was trying to rob the place but didn't work out" he leans back and stares into the grey eyes "What are you really after? Can't tell me its coincidence that we've ran into each other twice now 'nd both times you'd been mighty touchy with me"  
The O'Driscoll smiles as he moves closer, cupping Arthurs chin before leaning down "Thought it was rather obvious what I want" with that he softly brushes their lips together before pulling back at the way the younger man tenses "I want you Arthur, the way I saw you shooting...you are amazing" he smirks as he gently strokes along his jaw "You are scared of nothing and you are mighty pretty" he spots Dutch in the corner of his eye and leans down to brush their lips together once more, smirking at the groan from the other man at the touch before pulling back "Think about it? I want you to leave Dutch and join me" with that he steps away and melts into the shadows.

Arthur watches in a daze as the man disappears from view and smiles as he touches his lips with his fingers (Wow). He snaps out of his daze at Dutchs voice calling his name and he quickly moves out from the side of the building "I'm here, Dutch"  
Dutch narrows his eyes as he glares at the Felenico "And what were you doing hiding when I told you to wait outside!?" He turns to Caria "Lets get you back to your Father before he comes looking for you" at her nod, he smiles and places a hand around her waist while glancing back "Come along Arthur"  
He grumbles while scuffing his boot along the floor "I'm a coming Dutch" he glances back towards the shadows and sighs "I'm a coming"  
As they approach the Hotel, Susan smiles and walks up to them "Ah, Miss Jones. I shall take you to your Father" she turns to Dutch "Hosea needs to speak to you, you shall find him tending to the horses"  
Dutch frowns, but nods as he allows Susan to take the girl before turning and guiding Arthur behind the Hotel towards the Stables.  
Hosea looks up at the sound of movement and sighs in relief "Just where the Hell have you two been!?" He shakes his head as Dutch goes to speak "No, not now" with that he tugs Arthur towards his horse before shoving Dutch in the direction of one "Quickly now! We need to leave before the idiot Mister Jones realises he has been duped" he mounts Two-Cents "Susan shall meet us after she finds and returns Caria to her Father" with that he kicks his horse and gallops out of the Town.  
Arthur frowns before turning to Dutch, only to huff as the man mounts up and gives chase. He shakes his head and sighs as he gazes up at the moon "Guess I'm to stay with Dutch" he turns Cleo to face the direction the others have gone and gently pats her neck before spurring her on to catch up to the others.


	8. 3 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years have passed and things have changed.

The stars glitter in the inky sky as moonlight shines down on the small town.  
Arthur sighs as he watches the smoke from his cig disappear and turns his head towards the moon, smiling as he takes in her beauty. He shakes his head as he sits up, leaning against the chimney while finishing the last of his smoke before rubbing it out on the brickwork. A noise catches his attention and he huffs as Hosea cautiously climbs up onto the roof beside him.  
Hosea cringes as he loses his footing on a loose tile and yelps as he feels himself falling, but ends up grunting as Arthur grabs his wrist and tugs him up into his lap. He quickly pulls back to take a seat next to him "Thank-You, Arthur"  
A grunt is his only reply as he tips his head, hiding under the shadow of his hat. He shifts in his seat and turns away "Whatcha' want Hosea? Ya made it pretty clear ya didn't want me around Miss Bessie"  
He sighs as he runs a hand through his blonde hair "I came to apologise, I was in the wrong and I shouldn't have reacted that way"  
Arthur shrugs "I'm Feral, shoulda left me on the Streets" he looks up as his hat is removed and glances into the chocolate eyes  
"You are NOT Feral. It was not your fault and I shouldn't have reacted that way" he gently strokes the younger mans cheek and smiles at the way he leans into the touch "Dutch should have known better, I had warned him plenty of times about the way he needed to introduce the woman. But he never truly listens"  
The Felenico curls up, shrinking his bulk so he can rest his head against the older mans shoulder "I can't believe she went for me" he shivers and thinks back to the incident which happened three weeks ago...

'Bessie smiles as he brings in the basket full of eggs "Thank-You, Arthur"  
"You're welcome, Miss Bessie" he places the basket on the side and carefully moves them into the box "Has Hosea come back from the Shop yet? Said he'd get me some of tha' chocolate I like"  
She chuckles "You have such a sweet tooth" he leans over and tugs him down to kiss his forehead "They are lucky to have found such a helpful kid like yourself, although-" she leans back against the counter "-you are not much of a kid anymore"  
Arthur shrugs as he ducks his head "I'm not so scrawny no more, Hosea said it somethin' to do with my breed...being a Lion Felenico 'n' such" he looks up as Susan walks in with a bundle of sun warm clothes and he steps forward to take the heavy load from her "Let me"  
Susan smiles as she accepts his help "Thank-You, Mister Morgan"  
He tips his head and carries the load up the stairs. Just as he reaches the top, he hears the door open and his heart skips a beat as he hears the voice he has missed this past year  
"Hello, Miss Bessie and Miss Grimshaw. I was just in town and after meeting up with Hosea, thought it best to drop by with my new friend..."  
Arthur cocks his ears forward, grumbling as he notes they have moved into the Kitchen and out of hearing range. He rolls his eyes and decides to finish sorting the laundry, his cheeks turning red at the touch and sight of the ladies undergarments, and he wastes no time in finishing the job before jogging down the stairs.  
As he turns the corner, a deep feminine growl stops him in his tracks and he narrows his eyes at the petite Felenico who is standing next to the window. He curls his lips but ends up jumping as a hand lands on his shoulder, focusing his attention away from the unknown female and onto the man next to him. His heart stops as he gazes into the caramel eyes of Dutch and he smiles as he wraps his arms around him "Dutch! It's been so long since I last laid eyes on ya"  
Dutch chuckles and accepts the hug before pulling back and pats his shoulder "You are looking good, Son" he checks him over "My, you have grown. You have almost over taken myself in height" he pats the Felenicos chest, feeling the muscle beneath his fingers "Looks like you have finally started to fill out, although you still got a bit more to go. What is your shooting like? Finally learned how to shoot from the hip?"  
Arthur ducks his head "Yeah, Hosea has taught me well...although there's not a lotta need for shooting around these parts" he looks up, his eyes staring at the tash and soul patch "You've changed your look, it suits ya"  
"A lot happens over a year" he suddenly steps back "Oh, where are my manners!" He reaches out and takes the womans wrist, tugging her against his side "Arthur, meet Annabelle my Lover" he turns and kisses her "And Annabelle, meet Arthur"  
Annabelle smiles as she nuzzles Dutchs chest before glaring at the other Felenico.  
Just at that moment, Susan walks in "Dutch? Hosea would like a word with you" she turns to Arthur "Just because we have guests doesn't mean you should be slacking, there is wood that need chopping" with that she storms out the room.  
Arthur growls and goes to follow Dutch, only to grunt as claws sink into his shoulder. He spins and throws off his attacker, hissing as he shifts onto the balls of his feet but hesitates to attack.  
Annabelle bares her teeth and uses his hesitance to her advantage, lashing out and slicing his chin open with her razor sharp claws.  
A roar of pain escapes his chest as blood splatters over the plush carpet. His eyes slit and he launches himself at her, pinning her beneath his heavier frame as his claws embed themselves into the flesh of her biceps while his teeth sink into the meat of her shoulder as she struggles to free herself. He frowns as she suddenly goes limp and goes to pull back, only to yelp as a ring-clad fist collides with the back of his skull and he quickly jumps away from her.  
Annabelle smirks as he withdraws before whimpering as Dutch carefully cradles her. She nuzzles into his chest as she slits her eyes at Arthur.  
Hosea cringes at the sight of blood and goes to scold Dutch, but quickly puts himself between Arthur and Bessie as the Felenico hisses at her "No! Don't touch him" he glares down at the blooded man "I won't have you hurting people, I already warned you about turning Feral"  
Arthur flinches at Hosea's anger and lowers his gaze "Hosea I-"  
"I don't want to hear it! Go to your room, you are not to leave until I say so"  
He lowers himself to the ground as he crawls away, but gets blocked by Dutch standing in his path. He slowly glances up, only to yelp as he is slapped, the rings splitting the gash on his chin wider and blood pours over his once white shirt  
"I am so disappointed in you Arthur! This isn't the first time I have witnessed you attacking my Partner" he leans down, tightening his fist in the sandy locks as his eyes harden "This will be the last, otherwise I shall put you down myself" with that he shoves him away from himself as he walks over to his Lover, gently wrapping her up in his arms.  
Tears roll down Arthurs cheeks as he slinks away, blocking his ears from the voices of Hosea and Dutch arguing between themselves.  
Once in his room, he curls up on the floor, wiping the blood off his neck from the deep lacerations on his chin. A knock on the door before it opens, causes him to withdraw as Miss Bessie appears.  
Bessie sighs as she enters the room, gently kneeling down before the younger man and softly lifts his jaw "You poor thing, Dutch should have known better than to leave two Felenicos alone...especially when both Felenicos want the attention of the same person" at his wide-eyed look of terror, she smiles "You are not as quiet as you think you are"  
Arthur cringes and goes to speak but is stopped by a finger to his lips as a bottle of whisky is held up before his eyes.  
"Now this shall hurt, but try to retain from retaliation" with that she pours the alcohol onto a cloth before gently tipping his head back and places the material against the wound.  
Pain erupts as the feeling of hot flames engulf his face and he moves on instinct, tearing himself away and sinking his teeth into the hand which causes the pain.  
Bessie holds her scream of pain and forces the tears away as she softly strokes his face, gently petting him until the jaws unlock and let go of her hand. She spots the way his eyes widen in fear as he realises what he had done and she quickly grabs his face between her hands "It's ok Arthur, it's ok"  
Tears fall once more from his eyes as he curls into her, accepting her comfort as the shouting from downstairs continues long into night'

...he pulls back from Hosea, wiping away the tear that slips from his eyes as he gazes at his hands "How's Miss Bessie? Her hand any betta?"  
Hosea sighs as he gently pats the younger mans shoulder "She explained to me all about what happened and she never blamed you" he glances at the stars "I owe you an apology for my reaction and I am sorry its three weeks overdue" he softly pets the back of the Felenicos neck as a chuckle escapes his chest "Bessie gave me a right earful for talking to you that way, I think she rather has a soft spot for you"  
A small smile crosses his face "I'm rather fond of Miss Bessie as well" he leans into the touch "She's nice and smells pretty" he sighs and shifts away from his touch "Dutch is leaving again, ain't he?"  
"I'm afraid so, Bessie isn't keen on Dutch and after your and Annabelle's fight...she doesn't want the young Miss in the house any longer"  
Arthur hangs his head "I'm sorry Hosea, I just keep messing things up" he runs a hand through his hair "Maybe it would ave been betta if you'd left me on the Streets" he flinches at the cuff and sighs "Don't understand why I keep causing yous trouble" he huffs and turns to gaze at the older man "Surely I'm more trouble than its worth?"  
Hosea shakes his head as he wraps an arm around the Felenico's shoulder "Arthur, my Boy, I-" he sighs and decides to be honest "Yes, it is true that when Dutch first mentioned getting a Felenico...I was against it, and then we literally bumped into you" he smiles "You were such a dirty scrawny little thing, with no manners and a rather foul mouth" he chuckles but then sobers up "I knew instantly what you were and as to what could become of you. That life? You would have been dead within a year, you were on the brink of becoming Feral and something within me...I just had to do something, so when Dutch mentioned he wanted you to join us-" he shrugs "-I agreed, but with the conditions that you are not forced in any way, that we were to treat you like we wished to be treated"  
The Felenico frowns "You have treated me betta than anyone else, heck...even my Pa wasn't so forgiving and as for my Ma?" He shrugs "She loved me in her way, but was never as nice as Miss Bessie"  
A smile crosses Hosea's face "Bessie thinks of you as her own, seeing as she is unable to bare children...and I also see you as my Son"  
Arthur smiles and leans into Hoseas side, letting out a rusty purr "I think of yous the same. Even think of Miss Grimshaw as Family, even if she likes to Boss me about and slap the back of me head if I ain't quick enough" he gazes up into the sky "But what of Dutch? Ya really gonna cut him loose? What about loyalty?"  
He shakes his head "I'll always be loyal to Dutch and Bessie knows that there is another side of me" he takes Arthurs hand in his before cautiously standing "That is another reason I came to talk to you...there is a job Dutch needs my help with and I convinced him to allow you to join us"  
"Ya sure? As I don't wanna mess things up anymore than I ave done"  
Hosea chuckles "You won't as I will be there to watch your back" he waits till Arthur stands before placing the Felenicos hat back onto his head as he continues "Colm and Noel O'Driscoll will also be helping on this job and to be honest, I'd rather not only have Dutch to watch my back...as I doubt Bessie will allow me to go otherwise"  
Arthur slits his eyes as he lets out a growl "Nothing shall stop you from returning to Bessie, I won't allow it" he slowly guides Hosea off the roof and back inside through the window before following him inside "Nothing will go wrong, not with me watching your back" with that he grabs his gun belt and buckles it on before heading downstairs to wait for Hosea.  
Bessie looks up at the sound of someone descending the stairs and rushes forward at the sight of Arthur. She quickly takes his hand before he flees and gently strokes his face with her bandaged hand "I forgive you Arthur but promise me something?" At his nod, she smiles "Promise me that you both shall come back safe and alive"  
He gazes into her blue eyes that are much like his own before nodding "I promise" with that he leans forward and kisses her forehead. As he pulls back, he smiles "Besides, I gotta show you how betta I ave gotten at dominoes"  
She giggles and steps over to Hosea as he appears "Watch over him, Hosea...return our Son home safe"  
"I will do" he tugs her into a hug and kisses her cheek before pulling back and heads out the door with Arthur right behind him.


	9. Plans And Damsels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion about the Job doesn't go to plan

Hosea frowns as he notes the look Noel gives Arthur as they take a seat at the table within the Saloon and his frown deepens at the way Arthur blushes under the mans stare. He goes to question him, but is stopped by Colm walking over with bottles of beers dangling from his fingers  
"Here you go" with that the older O'Driscoll takes his seat beside his Brother and turns to Dutch while waving a hand at Hosea "So, whats so special about this guy? Why do we need him and the Brat"  
Arthur bristles at the term, but at Dutchs raised eyebrow, he holds his tongue and takes a swig of the beer.  
Dutch sighs "Colm, not all robberies can be accomplished by gunfire and bloodshed" he shakes his head "Especially this one I have planned" a smirk crosses his face as he lowers his voice "There's talk of a meeting up of some high class Businessmen from New York, something about investing in the Railroad" he takes a swig of his beer "Now, I have managed to get us three tickets into the Midnight Ball they are hosting in the neighbouring Town, six days from now" he smirks "There will be a lot of money flying around and I'm hoping a lot of interesting leads that could set us up for a decent future"  
The Felenico frowns "Who'd be the three ta go?"  
A slight cringe crosses Dutchs face "Well, obviously myself and Hosea. I'll have Annabelle on my arm as a Felenico doesn't need a ticket"  
Noel gives him a thoughtful look "What if Arthur and Colm pretend to be a Felenico? We dress them up as such so we can sneak them in?" He ignores his Brothers anger as he looks straight into Arthurs blue eyes "As it's not the first time you have pretended to be a Felenico" he smirks "Think you'd look pretty with a collar around your neck, unlike my Brother here"  
A faint blush covers Arthurs cheeks as he lowers his gaze before glancing up and gesturing at Colm "No-one would believe he is a Felenico, not with that greasy mop and rat features"  
Colm snarls as he bangs his fist on the table "I'm just as dangerous as a Felenico, so you better watch out, Boy!" He stands and towers over the younger man "Besides, I'd make a better Felenico than you"  
Arthur smirks as his eyes flash in warning "Not arguing with cha there, bet cha enjoy getting fucked like a good putty-cat" he quickly jumps to his feet and dodges the fist to the head, but grunts at the one to the stomach. He grits his teeth and slams his own fist up into Colm's jaw, sending the man falling back a couple of steps.  
Hosea curses and scrambles up from his seat as Colm tackles Arthur to the ground. He quickly rushes over with Noel to break up the fight "Enough! We don't have time to fight amongst ourselves!" He turns to Noel who is holding his Brother back "Take him outside to cool down" he glances around, thankful that the Law hasn't been called as he turns to Dutch "I'm taking Arthur back to the Hotel, we shall speak more tomorrow when things have calmed down" his eyes narrow at the smirk and he growls "You need to sort Colm out, he is a loose cannon and I won't have you putting our heads on the line for one good score" with that he tugs Arthur out of the Saloon and into the Hotel.

+RDR2+

Arthur winces as Hosea rubs some herbs into his bruised jaw and he growls as he slaps the hand away from shirt "I can do it" with that he unbuttons and removes his top, fluffing up his scruff as he scowls "I don't like this Plan, Hosea...Colm is too uncontrollable" he huffs "He has no idea what being a Felenico is like"  
"Well, according to your words, you don't either" with that he hand over a mixture of herbs "Eat those"  
He grumbles as he eats the bitter leaves, but tenses as fingers run through his scruff "Hosea? Whatcha thinking?"  
Hosea sighs as he removes his fingers "I'm thinking its probably a good idea to remove your scruff, as its the only thing that proves what you are" he runs a hand through his hair and rubs the back of his neck "Even though it'd help with the Plan...I don't think it would be a good idea to reveal yourself to the two O'Driscoll's"  
Arthur thinks it over and huffs "I'm thinking your right, but Miss Bessie ain't gonna like it" he smiles "She likes running her fingers through it while I practise my reading with her"  
He chuckles "Might be best for both our sakes if she doesn't find out, if it grows at the same rate as your hair...should be back to normal within a week" he sighs as he softly pets the soft strands "But first, I need to speak to Dutch" he goes to stand, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm  
"He's kinda busy right now" at the frown, he winces and gestures to the wall "He's banging Annabelle, might be best if ya wait till the morning" he flinches as his sensitive hearing picks up the sound of her orgasm and he rubs his ears to get rid of the sound of Dutch following close behind.  
Hosea watches the emotions cross over the younger mans face and sighs a he takes a seat beside him "So, what Bessie says is true? That you...like Dutch that way?"  
Arthur cringes as he rubs a hand over his face before shrugging "Dunno really" he gazes at him before turning to look at the floor "Ever since I saw Dutch 'n' that Tiger Felenico banging...I been having dirty thoughts" his cheeks turn red "Dunno if its just Dutch or 'cause I saw him doing it" he shrugs "Never seen folk fuck, don't normally hang around ta watch"  
He thinks it over and cocks his head as a thought crosses his mind "What about the look Noel was giving you?" He watches as the blush darkens and sighs "Have you seen him as well in a compromising position?"  
"Nah, he just kissed me that one time" a smile crosses his face at the memory "He wanted me ta leave Dutch 'n' head off with him, but before I could choose...we had to leave Town" he shrugs "Part of me is glad I didn't go, as I woulda never met Miss Bessie"  
Hosea frowns as he glances out of the window "But you were tempted? To leave?"  
Arthur shrugs "Dutch made it clear he wasn't interested and...and I kinda enjoyed the attention I got from Noel, made me feel special" he turns to face the older man "Yeah, I was tempted. But I made the right decision, wouldn't 'ave changed anything besides biting Miss Bessie that is" he cringes "Still can't believe I did"  
"Yes, well, lets not have a repeat of that please" with that he stands and stretches out his back "Right, lets get some decent sleep as its the last night we shall be spending in a Hotel"  
The Felenico chuckles and stands before kicking off his boots and tugs off his jeans "Night Hosea"  
"Goodnight Arthur"

+3am The Next Morning+

Arthur grumbles as his hearing picks up Dutch and Annabelle going at it yet again and he huffs with a yawn as he sits up before shifting his gaze over to a softly snoring Hosea. A smile crosses his face at the sight and he shakes his head as he silently gets dressed before climbing out the window to take a seat on the roof.  
Once out in the open, he feels himself relaxing and he digs into his pocket for a cig before lighting it and takes a deep puff. He gazes up into the sky, but a sudden noise of someone in trouble catches his attention and he frowns as he takes another drag before rubbing it out as he heads off to investigate. His eyes narrow as he spots a young woman being harassed by two men and he jumps down from the roof, startling them all before growling "Don't think the Lady appreciates your attention. Be best for ya to get lost"  
The men sneer and one steps forward "She owes us payment and we shall take it"  
The other grabs at her hair, forcing a pained yelp from her throat "She's been teasing us all day then tried to disappear as we went to collect"  
She claws at the hand in her hair "P-Please! I gave you the money back!"  
Arthur growls and pulls out his gun and knife, pointing them at either men "Let the Lady go. It ain't worth dying over" he glances into the blue frightened eyes before slitting his own as he takes a step backwards, making sure both men are in his line of sight as he looks from one to the other.  
The man to the left growls as he goes for his gun, only to yell at a shot through his hand. He grops his weapon and clutches his destroyed limb before turning tail and running off.  
Arthur smirks as he turns his attention to the other man, clocking his gun as he raises an eyebrow "What's it ta be?"  
He glances between the gun and the woman in his arms and growls as he shoves her towards him "Have her then! She ain't worth the trouble"  
The Lady grabs his shirt and hides her head in the crook of his neck while tears rolls down her cheeks.  
Arthur waits till the man disappears from sight before huffing as he holsters his weapon and awkwardly pats her back "You're ok down, Miss" he clears his throat as he attempts to move out of her hold "Erm, we betta get you home and quick before the Law comes a running"  
She pulls back slightly and rubs the tears from her face as she clings to his arm "I-I don't have a h-home" she sniffles "I have n-nowhere to go. Please? C-Can I stay with you?"  
He sighs and runs a hand through his hair before huffing "Sure" with that he picks up the discarded gun and places it in his belt "Come, lets speak to Hosea...he'll know what ta do"  
A smile crosses her face "You are like those books my Mother read to me, you are my knight in shining armour" as she cautiously takes his hand in hers "I'm Eliza, Eliza Clark"  
He glances at her small hand within his own and frowns at the warmth that the gesture creates within his chest as he answers "Arthur...Arthur Morgan"


	10. Scent Of Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza meets Hosea

Eliza glances down onto the floor where her hero is currently sleeping and smiles at the sight before turning her gaze to the other bed, only to stiffen at the sight of chocolate eyes staring at her. She cringes but nods as he gestures to the door and she quietly follows him out.  
Hosea silently closes the door before slowly walking out of the building. Once outside her turns to face the young Lady "First thing first, you are not in trouble...but can you explain as to why you were in Arthurs bed? And also as to who you are?"  
Her cheeks darken as she lowers her gaze "I'm Eliza, Eliza Clark. Last night, Arthur rescued me from some rather mean men" she plays with her hair "Said I could stay with him? But said he needed to talk with someone called Hosea...is that you?"  
He nods "Yes" with that he holds out his hand with a smile "Hosea Matthews"  
A shy smile crosses her face as she takes his hand "Arthur is very fond of you, he refused to wake you after he helped me through the window" she lowers her gaze "He even took the floor and gave me the bed, never met a man who treated me like a Lady before" her cheeks darken as her stomach rumbles "I'm sorry"  
Hosea chuckles "That's ok Eliza" he holds out his arm, smiling as she takes it "Lets go get some Breakfast and bring something back for Arthur as I'd like to hear this heroic tale" with that he leads her to the General Store.  
She smiles as she leans her head against Hosea's arm "He came out of nowhere, just as I thought those men would kill me...he suddenly appeared and came to my rescue"  
"And why were those men harassing you?"  
Her cheeks darken in shame and she lowers her gaze "I was working at the Restaurant, collecting plates and when I collected theirs...they gave me five dollars, said it was a tip" she sighs "Should have realised they wanted something in return, especially when they asked when my shift ended" her eyes become teary "And thanks to those men, I missed my lift to the next Job" she sighs "And it was going to pay well, especially with all those men talking about the Railway"  
Hosea suddenly stops and glances down at the Lady "The Railway? You mean that Midnight Ball in the neighbouring Town?"  
Her eyes light up "Yes! I was to be a Waitress, serving drinks and watching all those pretty dresses and fancy hats" she sighs "But I missed the lift due to those men"  
He thinks it over and smirks "I think you have just solved a problem that we were discussing the other day" he holds open the door for her before following her inside, nodding in greeting to the man behind the counter, as he glances over the shelves "So, you think if we can get you back in time for the Party...that they'd take you back on?"  
Eliza nods "They were kind of desperate for Workers and as long as you had all your teeth and can fit into the uniform, they'd happily take you on" she picks up a tin of peaches and smiles as he passes her a tin of strawberries "They were hoping to find more people in this town, but weren't that lucky"  
Hosea goes quiet as he picks up a bar of chocolate before grabbing a couple of bread rolls as he walks up to the cash register. After paying for the lot, he guides her outside "Do you think they'd take on Arthur? As myself and a couple of others have managed to get invites, but Arthur missed his chance and I do hate the thought of him missing out on seeing all those fancy hats"  
She smiles "I'm sure they would, they needed more men but couldn't find any that suited their needs, although..." she bites her bottom lip "Maybe its best that he gets a haircut before?"  
A chuckle escapes his chest "You are right, its about time he got that mop cut" he quietens as they near the Hotel and narrows his eyes as he catches sight of Colm leaning against the wall while picking his nails with a knife.  
Colm smirks as he spots Hosea and his eyes rake over the young lady "My, my, Hosea. Never thought you'd be one to play away while the Misses is at home" he pushes off the wall and steps closer reaching out a hand to run his fingers through her blonde locks "Although, she is mighty pretty" he steps back as Hosea moves closer and he chuckles "Easy there, remember...we are friends"  
"I am not your friend, Dutch is. I'm just here for the Job" he turns to Eliza and passes over the shopping "Head up to Arthur and see if he is awake while I deal with this waste of space"  
She nods and cautiously moves around the other man before heading up the stairs.

+RDR2+

Arthur curls up with a purr as fingers run through his scruff and he snuffles as he rolls over to nuzzle the person, only to frown as he can't make out the scent. He slowly opens his eyes and cocks his head to one side as he gazes up at the Lady from last night "Mornin'"  
She smiles down at him from her sitting position while continuing with the soft petting "Never heard a person purr before, its kinda cute" she giggles as he nuzzles her side and bites her bottom lip as he moves his head into her lap.  
His purr increases in volume at the way the fingers rub the soft spot behind his ear and he sighs in delight while rubbing his face against her stomach "Ya smell pretty...real pretty" with that he pushes himself onto his hands and knees before shifting between her legs while gently lowering her to the floor. He nuzzles at her chest before pulling back to look at her in confusion "I..?" He clears his throat "Never felt this way towards a Lady before, not since that Gal who broke me heart"  
Eliza gazes up into the confused blue eyes and smiles as she softly strokes his face, her smile widening as he closes his eyes and presses into her touch "As soon as you appeared and became my Hero, I knew you were the one for me" she gently coaxes him closer and softly brushes their lips together "My Mother used to talk about God creating Soul Mates for good people and I believe you are my one" she bites her bottom lip as she feels his arousal pressing against her thigh and her cheeks darken in embarrassment "I have never done it..."  
Arthur groans as he tucks his face in the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath of her sweet scent as his hips jerk in arousal "Please? I'll be gentle...don't wanna hurt cha" he feels her hand tremble along his arm before moving to unbutton his shirt. He shivers in delight as her small hands caress his chest and he growls as he tugs off the rest of his shirt before suddenly lifting her off the floor.  
A squeak of shock escapes her chest at the move and she quickly wraps her arms around his neck as he sits on the bed with her in his lap. She pulls back and gazes into his darken eyes before gently pressing him back until he is laying down. Her eyes moves over his chest, her hands following her gaze as she caresses the planes of his skin.  
He arches up into the touch and groans as she shifts against his trapped arousal. His eyes snap open as hands begin unbuckling his belt and he frowns as the panic doesn't take hold (Is this what Hosea feels like with Bessie? Or Dutch with Annabelle?). He forces the snarl away at the thought of the other Felenico and brings his focus back to the Lady above him.  
Eliza gives him a nervous smile as she tugs down his trousers and Union bottoms...but pauses at the sight of his cock standing to attention. Her cheeks flame crimson as she feels herself becoming wet at the sight and she lowers her gaze "Never seen a man naked before" before lifting them to make eye contact "But I think you are pretty"  
He cocks his head to one side "Pretty?" At her embarrassed look, he smiles and gently tugs her closer while kicking off the rest of his clothes "I'll be your Pretty Boy" with that he leans up and kisses her, groaning as she hesitantly presses back against his cock. He pulls back, forcing himself not to take over and scare her as she skims her fingers over his skin. As she pulls away, he frowns and opens his eyes to question her...only for his mouth to go dry as she hesitantly begins to strip out of her clothes. His eyes darken in arousal at the sight of ivory skin being revealed and he bites his bottom lip with a moan as his cock twitches at the beautiful sight.  
Her eyes lower to the bed as she removes the last item of cloth and she nervously covers herself with her arms as she shrugs "I-If you have changed your mind...I will be fine" she looks up as he shifts into a sitting position and she feels her cheeks darkening once more as he gently moves her arms out of the way before softly peppering her flesh with little kisses  
"Why would I change me mind? You is so pretty, ya smell like strawberries...like that sweet syrup cha get at the bottom of the can" he purrs as he carefully flips them over and slowly moves down her body, nuzzling her small breasts before licking along her navel, chuckling at the giggle the action caused as he moves between her legs. He notes the way she tenses and he smirks while letting out a purr, softly stroking her sides as he shifts her legs onto his shoulders "No need ta be so tense, this is my first time as well" at her frown, he shrugs "The other Gal...never got a chance to just enjoy it, she liked it quick ta get it done" he nuzzles her inner thigh "Never had a chance to take it slow 'n' focus on the others pleasure" he slowly licks the crease of her groin, moving closer to her heat "Never really wanted to till now"  
Eliza arches up in delight at the touch and bites her bottom lip as pleasure shoots up her spine. Her hand reaches down and buries itself in the sandy locks as that wonderful tongue moves within her. Gasps escapes her chest as her hips instinctively rock into his face and her eyebrows crease into a frown as she suddenly stiffens with a deep moan.  
Arthur jerks back as she climaxes and he grins as he rubs her wetness from his face before slowly moving up her body, kissing along his way and smirks as he takes her lips into a kiss (I now understand why Dutch does this often). His hips jerks in arousal as she reaches down to hesitantly stroke his length before pulling back from the kiss to whisper  
"Please?"  
He shivers at her tone and nods as he lines up and slowly sinks into her body. A growl of delight escapes his chest at the wet heat that constricts his cock, but he forces himself to hold still as fingers dig into his arms. He opens his eyes and glances down at her beneath him "Ya ok?" He leans down and nuzzles her neck "I can pull out if it hurts ya?"  
She takes a calming breath before shaking her head "No, I'm alright" she gazes up at him and smiles as she reaches up, tucking his hair behind his ear "Please, continue?"  
Arthur grits his teeth as he slowly begins thrusting his hips, picking up the tempo at her breathy moans. He sinks his claws into the mattress beneath her as he pushes away the instinct to bite (Does Dutch bite Annabelle? Did he bite Miss Grimshaw?). He shakes his head to get rid of the questions as he feels his climax approaching and as she stiffens with a cry, he leans forward, sinking his teeth into the pillow as he shoots his load within her. A growl escapes his chest as his hips grind into her before he releases the pillow from his jaws and collapses on top of her, grumbling as she pushes at his side and he rolls them over onto his back.  
Eliza gasps as the new position causes her to sink lower onto his cock and she feels her cheeks heat up at the pleasure it causes to spark up her spine and warm her stomach. A soft smile crosses her face as she leans down to kiss him "Arthur? I think...I think I love you"  
He stiffens at the word and goes to question her, only for his head to snap to the door as it opens to reveal a surprised Dutch followed by an equally surprised Hosea.


	11. Home Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch finds out some home truths via Hosea

Hosea watches as Eliza heads up the stairs before turning his gaze to Colm O'Driscoll "You are to leave that Girl alone"  
Colm curls his lip as he moves into Hosea's personal space "You have no authority over me, nor my actions" he smirks "If I want a go on her, I will do and there's nothing you can say to stop me"  
He gazes into the other mans eyes and narrows his own before suddenly pinning the O'Driscoll against the wall with the barrel of his gun resting under his chin "I'll only warn you once...you leave Eliza alone" he cocks his head at the sound of Dutchs chuckle.  
"Let him be Hosea, I'm sure he has got the message"  
Hosea rolls his eyes as he pulls back, pushing Colm away from him and re-holstering his gun "About time you got up Dutch, getting lazy in your old age"  
Dutch smirks as he slaps his friend on the shoulder "Had a busy night" he turns to Colm "Noel was looking for you" his smirk widens "Said something about getting you the perfect collar"  
Colm curls his lip before narrowing his eyes at Hosea "I'll let that pass, but next time? I'll slit your throat before you can blink" with that he slinks off to find his Brother.  
He waits till the man is out of ear shot before laughing his head off "Seriously Hosea!?" He slaps him on the back "It's good to see that the old you is still inside"  
"Old me?"  
Dutch shrugs as he pulls out a cigarette and lights it "Since you decided to play 'Happy Families' with Bessie, you have become soft" a cringe crosses his face at the taste "God, what I would give for a cigar right now" he shakes his head and glances at his friend "Surprised you haven't gotten bored yet"  
Hosea waves the smoke away from his face "I haven't gone soft Dutch, or maybe I have" he glances up into the sky "It's nice change to earn money for honest work rather than to steal or con it from others" he sighs "But I guess I can never truly leave this way of life, all it took was a pleading from you and I'm back in the saddle"  
He scuffs his boot along the ground "Wouldn't call it a pleading per say...more like a suggestion" at the raised eyebrow, he rolls his eyes "Right, enough off this talk" he straightens before gesturing towards where Colm stood "Care to explain why yourself and Colm were having a disagreement?"  
"You know I cannot stand that man, don't understand as to why you have lowered yourself to working with the O'Driscoll Brothers" he sighs and glances up to the sky "He just rubs me up the wrong way, as does Noel" he turns to the younger man "But enough of them, I wanted to speak to you about a way into the Party for Arthur"  
Dutch frowns "Thought he was to be your Felenico? Like Annabelle is mine and Colm is Noels"  
Hosea shakes his head "You know my feelings on that idea, besides thanks to Eliza...I have found a better way"  
He cocks his head to one side "Eliza? Who is she? Can she be trusted?"  
A smile crosses his face "I believe so and I also believe Arthur trusts her as well, seeing as he rescued her from a couple of bad men last night" he shrugs "I awoke this morning to find her in Arthurs bed-" he quickly holds up a hand to stop Dutch from interrupting as he continues "-Arthur had taken the floor. Took a walk with her to the General Store, to get some Breakfast and to find out who she is" he shrugs "She's a Waitress, been hired by the Caterers for the Ball we shall be attending and she said that she can get Arthur a job there"  
Dutch narrows his eyes in thought as he silently finishes off his cigarette before nodding as he flicks the butt into the dirt "We can use this to our advantage but are you sure she can be trusted? As the last thing we need is a squealer"  
Hosea rolls his eyes "I believe she will do right by Arthur" at the raised eyebrow, he smiles "She is sweet on him" but then his smile falters "A bit like Noel is"  
He cocks his head to one side "Noel? Noel O'Driscoll?" At the nod, he chuckles and shakes his head "Noel has no interest in Arthur" he shrugs "He prefers his men to look more like boys, small and vulnerable"  
A huff escapes his chest "Anyone with eyes can see he is sweet on Arthur, besides he has already kissed him but I'm hoping that now with Eliza in the picture...Arthur will stay away from the younger O'Driscoll"  
Dutch stiffens at the words and slits his eyes "What do you mean that they have kissed!? When did that happened!?"  
"It was three years ago, back when we had to leave Town after conning that idiot" he sighs "Arthur told me that Noel tried to get him to join his Gang, he was tempted after something bad went down between you both...but he chose right and stayed with us" he cocks his head to one side "You never did tell me why you were so angry with Arthur that night? I'm guessing by you reaction to him and Annabelle fighting, it was something like that?"  
A huff escapes Dutchs chest as he begins pacing "Arthur caught me enjoying the company of a Tiger Felenico and didn't take to kindly about it" he shrugs "He was going to kill the poor thing until I stopped him, but that doesn't give him the right to kiss Noel 'fucking' O'Driscoll!"  
Hosea quickly grabs Dutchs shoulders, forcing him to keep still before gazing into the flinty caramel eyes "It's in the Past and hopefully we have stopped it from progressing further" he cautiously lets go and straightens "The last thing we need is to have Noel taking control of our Arthur"  
Dutch slits his eyes at his friend as he growls "If you'd let me collar him, there would be no risk of another taking control" he forces his temper down as he gazes up into the sky "The only way to protect him from the World is to collar him"  
The older man shakes his head and sighs "You know my views on that subject" as Dutch goes to interrupt, he narrows his eyes while holding up a hand "No. I shall only warn you once" he aggressively steps into the mans personal space, noting the caramel eyes widen in shock as he states "You even dare to collar Arthur, I will kill you myself"  
"But, my I remind you, that would kill Arthur as well"  
Hosea shrugs "It would be a mercy killing" he slits his eyes "Besides, life collared to you? That would be a Death Sentence in itself and I won't allow you to 'collect' him like you do others"  
Dutch frowns at him "Collect? Just what are you implying!?"  
"I'm not implying anything, I am stating a fact" he stares into his friends eyes "I know you, Dutch Van Der Linde...you don't love, you just enjoy sex and once you become bored you move on" he cocks his head to one side as he hears someone approach and he steps back before nodding his head in greeting at the sight of Annabelle.  
The Felenico frowns at move but shrugs it off as she moves towards Dutch, rubbing herself against his side "Hey, I missed you" she lets out a purr while nuzzling his neck, smiling as she runs her hand over his chest and softly caresses his belt "Was hoping you'd wake me up for a repeat" but ends up pouting as Dutch shakes off her touch  
"Sorry my Dear, but there are things I need to discuss with Hosea" he pulls out a couple of bills from his pocket and places them in her hand "Head to the Store and get myself a cigar or two, the rest you can use to purchase whatever you wish"  
Annabelle nods and pecks his cheek before heading off, but suddenly stops as she turns her gaze to Hosea "By the way, it sounds like young Arthur has finally become a Man" at his confused frown, she smirks "Sounds like its not just Dutch that enjoys sex" with that she heads off with a bounce in her step.  
A cringe crosses Hoseas face at the way he notices Dutch stiffening at the words and he cautiously places a hand on the mans shoulder "Dutch? Maybe she heard wrong?"  
Dutch slaps his hand away and growls "She's a Felenico, there is nothing wrong with her hearing" he slits his eyes "Was this your idea? A way to keep him from Noel? From me!?" He pushes past his friend and storms up the stairs "I won't allow it!"  
Hosea curses under his breath as he quickly moves to follow "Don't make a scene Dutch!" Just as he reaches the man, he looks in shock as Dutch slams open the door to reveal Arthur and Eliza in a compromising position.

+RDR2+

Arthur jumps as the door flies open and he moves on instinct, flipping them over and hides Elizas body with his own while baring his teeth in an act of aggression.  
Eliza yelps in shock at the move and looks up in terror at the sound she has only ever heard from a Cougar before it attacks coming out of Arthurs throat.  
He scents the air and frowns as he leans down to nuzzle her neck while gently pulling out of her body before covering her nudity with the thin blanket. Once she is covered he stands to face the intruder, not caring about his state of undress as he growls "Whatcha want Dutch? We're kinda busy"  
Dutch stares at him in shock before narrowing his eyes "Just what the Hell is going on in here!" He turns to the Girl in the bed "Who the Hell are you!?"  
She squeaks in fright at the question and nervously answers "E-Eliza, Eliza Clark" her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as she wraps the blanket tighter around her body "I'm S-Sorry, I never meant for any of this"  
A growl escapes his throat in warning as Dutch takes a step towards Eliza. He moves onto the balls of his feet, preparing to pounce...but at the sound of Hosea clearing his throat, he ends up stiffening and dropping to his knees while baring his neck and lowering his gaze in Submission.  
Dutch notes the sudden change of behaviour and turns his head to glare at his old friend "I want her gone. She has no business being here" with that he storms out of the room.  
Hosea sighs as he glances between Eliza and Arthur before shaking his head "Get cleaned up and dressed the pair of you" he grabs his bag "Meet me by the horses while I try to talk Dutch down" with that he takes his leave.  
Arthur shakes himself out of his trance and frowns as he slowly stands (What just happened?). He turns his head at a touch on his shoulder and smiles as he tugs Eliza into a hug, nuzzling her hair with a soft purr "It's gonna be ok, Hosea will sort Dutch out" he pulls back "Best we do as he says, sounds like we is moving"  
Eliza bites her bottom lip as she slowly gets dressed "Arthur? Why...why did you drop to your knees? I have never seen someone act that way" she shrugs "One minute you looked like you were going to attack that Dutch fella...only the next minute you dropped to your knees?"  
He sighs as he gets dressed "Dunno what happened" he shrugs "Musta be cause of the Felenico thing" he turns to her at the shocked gasp and raises an eyebrow "What?"  
"Hosea is a Felenico?"  
His frown turns into confusion "What the Hell are you on about?"  
She frowns "You said it was because of the Felenico thing?"  
Arthur rolls his eyes "I was talking about meself" he shrugs "I'm the Felenico" at her look of shock, he frowns "Ya really didn't know? Thought it were kinda obvious, what wid the purring and stuff"  
"You mean...men don't purr when having sex?"  
He slowly shakes his head "Believe its just a Felenico thing" he slowly approaches her, frowning as she flinches away from him "Eliza? You ok?"  
Her eyes become wet as she blinks at him "We can never be, the Law doesn't allow it...and neither does God" she sniffles and wipes away the tear that rolls down her cheek "Mother told me stories of Felenico, how they trick unsuspecting women and men into their beds to do the devils work" at the way Arthur withdraws and makes himself appear smaller, she bites her bottom lip and cautiously steps closer. She hesitantly lifts a hand to stroke his cheek, watching the way he presses into the touch "She may have been right but then she could be wrong...either way, I will need some time to decide for myself"  
Arthur opens his eyes and gazes into hers "I never ave felt this towards another, but I'll respect your decision" he nuzzles her hand "Even if we don't ave sex again, you is welcome ta stay with us" he pulls back and bites his bottom lip "But if ya do, you can't talk to anyone besides Hosea and Dutch about me being a Felenico" he shrugs "Hosea says its dangerous if people find out and I don't wanna put cha in danger cause of me"  
Eliza smiles and softly kisses his cheek "Your secret is safe with me" with that they pack up the last of their belongings and head downstairs to meet up with the others.


	12. A Scruff Shave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before the Ball and Arthur needs a shave

(Night Before The Midnight Ball)

They wait till it gets dark before slowly making their way towards the Hotel.  
Arthur gazes up the building and huffs as he runs a hand through his hair before turning to glance at Eliza "You ok with this? As I don't know how I am gonna react" he shrugs "I know it has ta be done, considering if I get found out it'll put cha all in trouble" he lowers his gaze "Annabelle thinks it'll be betta if you and Hosea do it instead offa Dutch"  
Eliza lowers her gaze "I don't think I can, I shall stay while it is done...but I don't think I'm strong enough to hold you back" she gives him a small smile as she moves closer and softly kisses him "I don't believe you'd hurt me, but after what Mr Van Der Linde said about how an un-collared Felenico's reaction might be...I just can't"  
He sighs but nods "I understand, not quite sure how I is gonna react" he chuckles "Sometimes I don't really give things much thought" he moves into the shadows and gestures to his back "Climb on"  
She bites her bottom lip as she softly strokes his back "Are you sure I won't hurt you? As I am sure we can find another way to sneak in?"  
Arthur smiles "I'll be fine, but thanks for askin" with that he grunts as she climbs onto his back and he retracts his claws to slowly scale the brickwork, climbing up to the third storey window and gently helps her through it.  
Dutch smiles at the sight and turns to Hosea "See, I told you he can persuade her to join us in this matter"  
Hosea rolls his eyes as he searches through his bag before pulling out a slit-throat razor and a small tin. He turns to Annabelle "I think it would be best if you keep your distance...better yet-" he turns to Dutch "-might be best if you both leave" he holds up a hand to stop his friend from interrupting as he continues "This might get a bit loud and seeing as Arthur may turn aggressive...it would be for the best if Annabelle wasn't in the same room"  
Dutch bristles at his words and narrows his eyes "Have no fear over Annabelle, she knows her place and is under control" he glances at the Felenico in question and gently tugs her against his chest before lifting her blonde hair, revealing a gold chain around her neck "She is under my control and will not do anything to displease me" he strokes along her bared neck "Isn't that right, Dear?"  
She shivers at the touch and lets out a soft purr "I am yours Dutch" she looks Hosea in the eyes "I will keep my distance no matter what, as I know Arthur won't kill...besides I only listen to Dutch and follow only his orders, not yours"  
The older man huffs and raises his hands in defence "If this bites you in the ass, don't blame me" with that he turns to Eliza "Would you mind helping to keep Arthur distracted?"  
She bites her bottom lip "I-I don't think I can" she nervously runs a hand through her red locks, taking a step back to glance around the room "I'm not afraid of him, its just...?"  
Hosea sighs, but nods "Well then, would you mind keeping Annabelle company while myself and Dutch get Arthur sorted?"  
Arthur cocks his head as he spots the relieved look that crosses her face and frowns as he kisses her cheek before watching her take a seat on the chair besides the kneeling Felenico, only to jump with a startled hiss at the touch on his back. His cheeks flame crimson and he ducks his head while lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck "Sorry Hosea, ya took me by surprise" with that he untucks his shirt before tugging it over his head, shaking out his scruff as he folds up his shirt "Where cha want me?"  
Dutch takes a seat on the bed before patting his lap "Right here, Son" at the frown, he shrugs "Best way to keep a Felenico calm is either tied up, or bodily contact" he glances at Eliza before making eye-contact with Arthur "And Hosea wasn't amused by the idea of restraining you like a rabid dog"  
He nervously scratches the scar on his chin before rubbing a hand through his scruff "What if I shift? Ain't you gonna get hurt Dutch, me bein' that close 'n all?"  
Hosea gently touches his shoulder while holding up a smooth stone "While this is in the same room, you will not be able to shift forms" he smiles "At least we won't have to worry about you flattening Dutch with your bulk"  
Dutch rolls his eyes as he takes Arthurs hand and tugs him onto his lap. He runs his hands along the tense muscles of the Felenicos lower back "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
Arthur shrugs "Its like Hosea said, its ta only thing proving what I is...lucky I ain't a Tiger or something with markings 'n' such"  
He huffs while shaking his head "We need to work on your English, at least your reading has improved" he turns to Hosea and nods "Ready when you are, Old Friend"  
Hosea nods and lathers up his hands with the shaving foam "I'm going to touch your scruff, try not to tense to much" with that he runs his fingers through the coarse strands, rubbing the mixture deep into the fur.  
Arthur grits his teeth, sinking his claws into Dutchs biceps with a deep growl as his scruff is touched and brushed backwards. A snarl escapes his chest at the pain, but he slowly calms at the sound of Hosea softly humming an old tune. He retracts his claws and leans against Dutchs chest, nuzzling his neck with a rusty purr as ring clad fingers gently pet his side and along the base of his spine.  
Dutch smiles at the sound and glances up, making eye-contact with Hosea before slowly nodding at the other man.  
He shakes his head in fondness and continues humming as he wipes his hands clean on a rag before picking up the slit-throat razor. He takes a calming breath and slowly scrapes the blade along the back of the Felenicos neck, revealing a strip of skin beneath his hairline.  
Time seems to stop as the only sound in the room is the scraping of metal against skin before suddenly snapping back to the present.

Hosea quickly drops the blade and moves to intercept Annabelle's pounce at the same time Dutch shouts out in pain due to Arthur sinking his teeth through his shirt and into the meat of his shoulder.  
He grunts as his back hits the floor and he quickly flips over, pinning a snarling Annabelle before growling at Dutch "I told you this would be an issue!" He glances to the left at the sound of a scream and huffs at Eliza's look of horror. He shakes his head and barks "ENOUGH!"  
Arthur jumps at the tone and stops his snarling, snapping out of his aggression before frowning at the ache in his jaw along with the taste of blood. His eyes widen in shock as he realises his teeth are embedded in Dutchs shoulder and goes to pull away...only to whimper as his jaw refuses to listen.  
Dutch grunts at the tug, but at the whimper he softly pets the Felenicos back "Shh, relax and your jaw shall listen" he turns to look at Annabelle, noting that she dropped into a submissive posture at Hoseas tone and decides to bring that up at another time, before gesturing to Eliza "We shall have words later. But for now, take Eliza outside, she doesn't need to see this and fill her in on the Plan to hide Arthurs scent from the other Felenicos who shall be attending"  
Annabelle nods, refusing to make eye-contact as she turns to Eliza "Come with me as you have a lot to learn and not lot of time" with that she takes her hand and leads her out of the room.  
Hosea watches them go and sighs as he turns to Dutch "Are you going to ok for me to continue?"  
The other man smirks "I don't really have a choice, seeing as Arthurs jaw has locked" he softly brushes his fingers over the Felenicos spine "But I think the shock and aggression is over now, so please continue"  
Arthur tenses as the blade is pressed once more against his skin and whimpers at the pain as another strip of skin is revealed. Tears form in the corner of his eyes and he lets out muffled whimpers, only letting the tears fall once Hosea is finished.  
A cringe crosses the older mans face at the sight of the irritated skin and he sighs "I'm so sorry, Arthur" he searches through his saddlebags and pulls out his mortar and pestle before mixing some ginseng and yarrow together. Once it becomes a paste, he gently rubs the mixture along where once Arthurs impressive scruff once was.  
The Felenico tenses at the touch, but slowly relaxes as the burning pain subsides and grunts as his jaw finally lets go. He pulls back with a drunken sounding purr before nuzzling Dutchs throat "Sorry 'bout biting cha...'urts" he turns to face Hosea, frowning as his vision blurs and he shakes his head before yawning "I'm...sleepy"  
Dutch chuckles and holds the Felenico close as he stands and shifts, gently laying Arthur onto his front onto the bed "Sleep Son, let Hosea's healing herbs do their work"  
He nods and yawns as he snuggles into the pillow, curling around it as he drifts off into the blessed darkness of sleep.

Hosea watches him with a smile and sighs as he turns to face Dutch, raising an eyebrow at the mans obvious arousal and huffs as he rolls his eyes before gesturing to the two chairs by the window.  
Dutch narrows his eyes in thought as he glances at the sleeping Felenico while lowering his voice "Whatever you wish to talk about, surely its best to wait until we are alone?"  
The older man smiles as he takes a seat "Once he is asleep, he doesn't wake up unless there's a threat" he shakes his head and pats the seat beside him "Take a seat and lets get this over with as there is a more pressing issue at hand" at the raised eyebrow, he sighs "Did you notice the horror on Eliza's face?"  
He scoffs as he takes a seat "And what of it?"  
Hosea huffs "Think about it Dutch...if Arthur no longer has Eliza, who else shall take her place?"  
"You worry too much Hosea, she has already decided to stay with Arthur" he shrugs "Even asked about the Collaring. No, you are wrong there, my Friend" he carefully removes his shirt before slowly rolling his shoulder with a grimace "Seems Arthur still has some Feral tendencies"  
"Annabelle did warn you that he'll be unpredictable due to the level of pain involved" he grabs a bottle of whiskey and a cloth "Here, use that to clean it and once dry place some of that paste on it" he leans back in his chair, running a hand through his hair "I hope I'm just worrying over nothing and that you are right about Eliza"  
Dutch hisses at the burn of the alcohol as he cleans the wound "Speaking about Annabelle...do you care to explain as to how you managed to make her follow your Orders? Seeing as she is MY Felenico and is wearing MY collar?"  
Hosea winces at the anger he can feel coming from the younger man and sighs with a shrug "I don't know what to tell you Dutch" he glances at a sleeping Arthur "I've heard talk about ordinary folk having something about them...a vibe or an aura" at the eye roll, he smirks "The Natives have a tale about a man who speaks to the cats within the Felenicos Soul, a way to speak to them without the need for chains and restraints"  
He raises an eyebrow "And you believe you are one of these 'Felenico Whispers'?"  
"How else would you explain the way Annabelle listened to me? Arthur I can understand as he is Un-Collared...but Annabelle?"  
Dutch frowns as he rubs the healing paste into the bite wound before slowly nodding "Now that you mention it, I did think it to be odd that Arthur has never scratched nor bitten you...not even when we first met him" a thoughtful look crosses his face "He is protective of you and if you are right about yourself being a Felenico Whisperer, we could use that to our advantage during the Midnight Ball" at the look of confusion, he smirks "Think about it Hosea, all those rich folk prancing around their Felenicos...all of which you can control with your words" he chuckles "It'll be just like old times"  
Hosea rolls his eyes "As long as it doesn't bite us in the ass like that time in Kettering" he shakes his head "You always have to push for just that little bit more"  
"Hey! I got us out of it" he leans back "That Sheriff was one heck of a looker, only I wasn't his type was I?"  
His cheeks heat up and he huffs "I guess I should have been flattered that he was stupid enough to believe we were an item" he chuckles as he runs a hand through his hair before glancing at the sleeping Felenico "Be honest with me Dutch...will this Plan work?"  
Dutch smiles and places a hand on the other mans shoulder "Have Faith Friend. Have Faith"


End file.
